Robotech Continuity 4th Robotech War
by KAHBOOM
Summary: My 1st FanFic so be niceThe Beginning is a VERY Rough Draft synopsis of the Series covering the 4th Robotech War. The 1st episode Interlude all fleshed out is located at the bottom of the page.
1. Synopsis and Episode 1- Interlude

Proposed Chronicles for Robotech 2035 (The Debriefing)  
  
Episode #  
  
1. Lt. Scott Bernard teams up with what is left of the REF after the Invid Regis destroys over half of the force. He is promoted to Commander, and takes command of his own vessel. Scott and the rest of the REF begin to construct an armada that is larger and more powerful than any military force encountered in the known universe. His plans are thwarted however as a result of a limited supply of protoculture sapped almost dry by the Invid Regis. Reconstruction begins on the earth. Scientist Brian Hinnant is researching a more powerful supply of power resulting from of a mutated version of the flower of life; cross-bread with a plant found deep within the ocean. There is much controversy over using any form of the flower of life because of the desolation caused by the Invid. Some argue that the Invid will never come back because they have been effected by the power of reason and human emotion. The plan to use this newfound technology is approved. The RDF is reconstructed to be more powerful than ever and is stationed on the moon. (Over 1 million ships each ship with almost as much power than an entire armada of old RDF ships.) The SDF 4, 5 & 6 are built. Each ship over 3 miles in length. Lancer and Sera get married. Lunk, Rook and Rand join the newly formed and more powerful RDF. Annie becomes bitter after finding out about the potential for world destruction at the hands of the REF neutron S missiles; Annie sets out on an anti war campaign, but is killed in a riot that is formed by citizens who are bitter of the Invid holocaust. This after they find out that Marlene Annie's friend is actually an Invid. Marlene gets away safe. Rook, Rand, Lunk, Sera, Marlene and Lancer hold a memorial in Annie's honor. The earth begins to rejuvenate itself after years of constant battles and destruction. A new capital city if formed as well as an epicenter for a new world government. Scott Bernard and the SDF4 visit the earth shortly before their journey into space. Marlene tells Scott of Annie's death. Scott is saddened and walks off solemnly. Marlene tells Scott that she loves him. Scott says nothing but thinks to himself; he could never love an Invid; Scott Bernard takes the SDF4 & 200,000 ships and sets out on a journey to find Rick Hunter and the SDF3. The episode ends with the take off of the SDF4, Scott remembering the desolation that was caused by the Invid, the hope and encouragement that was given by Lancer, the will power of Rook and Rand, the courage of Lunk, the dignity of Sera, the love of Marlene, and the death of Annie. He thus realizes the struggles that the earth has seen, and knows that he could not have fought without the help of those valiant freedom fighters. Scott vows to himself that the earth will never see destruction like that again. This episode is mostly narration and covers a span of about 10 years.  
  
2. Lancer takes Sera on a tour of the newly designed RDF. Sera suddenly becomes deathly ill and is hospitalized. Doctors cant figure out what is wrong with her because of Invid make up (similar to humans but there are subtle differences. One noticeable difference is that of the color of Invid blood.) Meanwhile on earth headquarters all systems are go. Rook has been promoted to commander. Rand has been promoted to Lieutenant. Rook and Rand develop a love hate relationship similar to that of Rick and Lisa's. Suddenly out of hyperspace, there is a bright flash of light. A massive ship defolds from deep space. The source, unknown, all systems go red alert and the entire RDF if placed on alert and is positioning themselves ready to defend the earth at all costs. The faces of all those who lived through the Invid holocaust are as blank stares. Through the minds of the soldiers are thoughts of fear, and de ja vu;. Meanwhile aboard the ship, the crew is in awe of the great display of power from the earth. Aboard the ship and whitout communications, it is actually the crew of the SDF3; Rick Hunter, Lisa Hunter, Max Sterling, Myria Sterling, Dana Sterling and the rest. Happy to be home yet fearful of the possible disaster that could be caused by their own people. Without communications there is no way to communicate who they are. Finally, in a final effort to communicate who they are Rick launches a team of Veritech Alpha fighters, hoping that they will recognize them. A team of Shadow Veritech fighters is sent to intercept. Among them is Lieutenant Rand. He sees through the cockpit and recognizes that the pilot is human. They escort the fighters into the SDF4 very carefully. The cockpit opens, it is Rick Hunter, Lisa Hunter, Max Sterling and Myria Sterling. The crew of the RDF now tells of the events that have occurred in absence of Rick and the SDF3. Lisa Hunter begins to cry and blames herself for leaving the earth defenseless in the face of impending disaster. Rand comforts her and assures her that mankind is stronger as a result of the experiences. The episodes end with the Lisa and Rick recounting the memories of their fallen comrades. In addition, the valiant defense by the freedom fighters as well as a salute to Scott Bernard.  
  
Episode 3 begins with a parade at the New World Government HQ to welcome back Rick Hunter and his crew. As the parade ends people cannot help but to notice that one person in particular is missing, Lynn Minmay. With an array of questions, Rick Hunter sets off to the HQ debriefing room where he has acquired almost a cult like following. En rout he is heckled by those who still feel the pain of war. Those whose family members died because of what seemed to be endless years of war. Rick Hunter stops to console one individual who then breaks down and weeps, holding a picture of him along with his late son, sister and wife of 7 years. Also his brother who was killed as a result of the treasonous acts of Jonathan Wolf. As Rick and his crew make their way toward the briefing room, he is presented with a special honor. He is nominated unanimously as the President of the New World Government. Rick graciously accepts this honor and they feast to celebrate the occasion. Max Sterling is promoted to Admiral given command of the new REF fleet and makes his flag ship the SDF4. Dana Sterling is given command of the SDF5. Exedore is given command of the SDF6. Meanwhile the questions continue as to the whereabouts of Minmay, Bretai, and others. Rick's face looks saddened as the memories of those lost in battle run through his head. Rick decides to tell everyone in attendance of his journeys into deep space. During this briefing he tells of the fate of Bretai, Minmay, and others. So the end of episode 3 recaps the Sentinels episodes* Then tells of the untold story of the Tiresian war as was referenced by the Novel. (Reference also Robotech 2 the Sentinels.) Episode 3 ends with Rick beginning to tell the story of his journey into space along with scenes from the last episode of the Macross Saga to lead up to the Sentinels to parallel his story. Then Rick becomes the narrator of episodes 6 through 40 thus the story line follow that of the novel until Rick's return to earth.  
  
4 'Animated illustrations of Rick's journey into deep space as was referenced by his story.  
  
Episode 4: Parallels Rick telling his story with what is happening on the earth real time After Rick tells of his initial journey to Tirole the episode switches to show earth real time  
  
On earth: Sera is still hospitalized when doctors find that she is pregnant. Doctors desperately work to keep Sera alive in an effort to save both her and the baby. Lancer waits anxiously in the waiting room, when he is then joined by Lunk, and Marlene. Marlene senses that Sera is about to die and becomes distraught. After constant probing by Lancer Marlene finally tells him that Sera is going to die. Lancer breaks down and weeps. The Doctor decides to attempt to save the baby. Successful in doing so, non- the-less Sera dies on the operating table. The episode ends with Lancer placing the crying newborn baby on the chest of her dead mother. The camera pans away slowly showing Lancer kneeling weeping silently beside the bed of his dead wife, and crying daughter. Lunk and Marlene both stand near the foot of the bed with their heads hung low Rook and Rand walk into the room slowly with blank stares.  
  
The scene switched to Haydon where the Regis is located. The camera zooms in on her face and shows her shedding a tear as she can sense that her princess has ceased to exist.  
  
Episode 5: Continues to show earth real time. As the episodes begin Lancer, his newborn daughter and Marlene are sitting on a park bench near the area that was the former location of Reflex Point He has named the baby Sara after her mother. They talk about the future and the past. As they begin to walk, the baby begins to cry. Lancer tries to console it, however as they continue walking the baby suddenly becomes calm. Marlene becomes shaky and almost transiently begins to walk off to the east near a cavern. Lancer calls out to her but she does not respond. The baby's eyes begin to glow slightly as they all approach the cavern. (At the entrance there is one of those weird looking animals that are normally found near protoculture, similar to the animal Dana Sterling picked up to pet near the ruins of the SDF 1. Also similar to the animals found on Tirole) Suddenly the animal runs off and out of the Cavern comes a rattlesnake. They all flee the area and do not return there. Meanwhile Rick resumes his story of the journey into space. Thus, the animated illustration resumes as well.  
  
The episode ends as Rick concludes this chapter.  
  
The scene switches to show a bunch of the weird animals running out of the cavern. A little boy chases after one of them then chases it down into the cavern. The cavern goes very deep and the boy's curiosity gets the best of him. So he explores and finds something shocking… An eerie glow from a pure form of The Invid flower of Life. The episode ends  
  
Episodes 6 - 40 are of Rick's account of his journey into space (Reference the Sentinels)  
  
Episode 41 Max Sterling stands and asks for a moment of silence for those who died in battle. Concluding the moment of silence Rick wants to tour the new RDF armada. Enroute to the moon base via a new battle cruiser called The Sterling headed by commander Kevin A. Hall there is a bright flash of light near the fleet. The Sterling, as explained by Dr Brian Hinnant, is the most battle ready ship in the force is equipped with a new form of mecha called Xeno fighters. The ship and its mecha are powered by the super powerful newfound source of power, an altered form of protoculture formed by a mutated form of the Invid flower of life. This substance called Invidon is the most potent and most efficient source of power that the known universe has ever seen. On the moon, the other ships are being equipped with this power source. Thus, this large armada will have the ability to perform a deadly offensive strike if needed. One shot from the Invidon cannons on board one of these vessels can cripple even the most massive of Robotech ships. Thus, when the massive Robotech vessel emerges from hyperspace for this reason alone the crew feels secure. Not to mention the fact that it is actually the ship of LT Scott Bernard. The episode pans out to the Invid home world Optera. This sequence actually shows a time frame previous to that of present. The Invid Regent enters the Regis hive. He is battle worn and is bitter of his defeat at the hands of the REF. The Regis does not welcome him warmly. The Regent inquires of where the Regis has been. Regis belligerently condemns the Regent for his waste of precious prtoculture and resources. She tells him that while he was on Tirole suffering a grave defeat She has retrieved the Invid flower of life as well as an abundant supply of prtoculture. Regis has decided to revert her children back to a peaceful society. She exclaims that she will see to it that any threat to her civilizations existence would be eliminated. She views the mere presence of the Regent as a threat to existence of her and her children thus; she does not approve of the Regents methods. She calls him barbaric and banishes him from Optera.  
  
The Regent, battle worn and low on resources is powerless to resist her directive. He stations himself in orbit of Optera.  
  
He concocts a plan that will send two races tumbling back into an interstellar war. His plan is to steal enough protoculture from the Regis to form a super cannon and to power a large armada. He successfully steals prtoculture but not enough to power his large armada. He decides that he will go to Tirole again since the REF is no longer there. He will then make Tirole his home world, enslave the Tiresians to build up his super cannon and his armada. He would then use his force to go to the earth and retrieve any possible remnants of the flower of life on earth. Then he would carry out his vengeance against Rick Hunter by destroying his home world, the earth. On this note, the episode ends.  
  
Episode 42  
  
Meanwhile in the vicinity of the earth, Scott Bernard and his crew are overjoyed with the site of Rick Hunter. Somewhat surprised that he is present, yet glad that he is available to be of assistance, Scot Bernard begins to tell of his findings during his search for Rick Hunter in deep space. The account is as follows…  
  
Scott and his force de fold in Orbit of Tirole. They are shocked to see that there is an Invid hive set up on the planet. Further reconnaissance show there is a large fleet of Invid battle ships near the main hive of about 150 000 ships. Scot is confident that his fleet of 200 000 would have no trouble taking out the hive, however he is puzzled as to the reason why he has set up a hive on Tirole. Scott begins to think that Rick Hunter's ship was perhaps defeated in battle. He decides to carry out a search for Rick on the planet. The large RDF armada does not go undetected as the Invid engages the armada in battle. The battle is one sided however and the Invid are defeated in this battle. Scott Bernard decides that he must go down to the planet and search for Rick Hunter. He concocts a plan for a search for any sign of Rick Hunter's forces, and at the same time a major strike on the massive Invid Hive. The Regent, short on protoculture knows that he would not be able to withstand a full-scale attack from this fleet. He decides to prepare the super canon for use against the invading RDF. The Tiresian freedom fighters desperately try to help the RDF however, they are no match for the Invid as they too are battle worn and the Invid has taken control of much of the protoculture resources on the planet. Scott and his forces inquire of the freedom fighter for the whereabouts of Rick Hunter. The freedom fighters explain that the fighting had been taken away from Tirole to deep space. That was the last that they heard of Rick and his REF. It was also he last they had seen of the Regent until recently. With this knowledge, Scott decides to attempt to destroy the hive. He instructs his armada to launch a full-scale attack on the hive. The Regent has @ 100 000 ships however most are inoperative as he has just 50 at his disposal for use. This is because of the shortage of protoculture and the fact that he has put most of his resources into his flagship and his super cannon. The battle ensues. The Regent decides to use the cannon against the RDF armada. He launches his massive flagship. It is 5 miles in length. The RDF weapons have little effect on it however the Invid support ships are no match for the RDF. He fires his super cannon destroying over 100 000 of the 200 000 ships. Scott decides to retreat back to earth to regroup the earth defenses. He fears that the earth may be his next target. Before leaving, however they unload their weaponry upon the hive and the grounded ships then initiates a hyperspace fold back to earth. There is were he is at present. Scott tells Rick that he is fearful that the Invid may e bringing a large armada to the earth with a new dooms day weapon capable of extreme destruction. Rick is somewhat shocked as he thought that the Regent was dead. Suddenly out of the deep space, the Invid have returned. On this note, the episode ends with shocked expressions on the faces of the RDF personnel.  
  
Episode 43  
  
The episode begins on earth at the cavern where the flower of life is beginning to mutate. The young boy that had been exploring the cavern came in close contact with the flower and was rendered unconscious. During his paralysis, he received a shocking dream. He dreams of the return of the Invid and the Regents plan to destroy the earth should he find it unfruitful in his search for the flower of life. He is though awakened before the dream finished. This would have told him that the Invid Regent purposes to destroy the earth even if the flower of life is found. The boy is spooked as he runs out of the cavern. At the exit, he is shocked as he runs into Lancer and Marlene. The boy and Marlene make eye contact. She immediately understands what the boy has experienced. Thus she becomes shaky and breaks down becoming erratic. Lancer finally calms her down and she explains that the flower of life is about to spawn. She explains that is it spawns the Regis may very well return causing another earth holocaust. She further explains that the Regent is near and has come for the flower. She decides that they flower needs to be transported to the Regent flagship before it spawns. Little does she know however that the earth is in a catch 22. The threat of an Invid invasion is unavoidable as the Regent is bent on carrying out his vengeance against the earth. Lancer and Marlene rush to HQ, which is actually about 600 miles away from the location of the cavern. As they tell their story, the officials are in disbelief. Finally, Lancer and Marlene leave racking their brain for a way to get the message of the flower of life to the RDF. Meanwhile the Regent has emerged from hyperspace. He infiltrates the COM lines of the RDF armada and gives a directive to Rick Hunter. He instructs him to hand over the remnants of the flower of life as well as all protoculture resources. Rick adamantly responds that there is no flower of life and that the Regis retrieved all protoculture. The Regent can detect protoculture on the SDF3 as well as faint traces of protoculture activity on the earth, however they are unable to pinpoint it. The Regent and his forces attack the SFD3 however they are easily pushed back by the new more powerful RDF armada. Rick decides to direct his attention on the main fleet. He instructs all ships to lock on to the flagship and its fleet. As they begin to fire the Regent and his forces initiate a mid space fold to the rings of Saturn. There he can remain undetected because the rings run interference. This will also buy him some time to prepare his super cannon for action. Meanwhile aboard the SDF5, Bowie Grant is preparing for his wedding with Musica. He is torn between his love for Musica and his commitment to the RDF. Battling with this, Dana Sterling enters his quarters and tells him that they have been instructed to go to the rings of Saturn and flush out the Regent flagship. This mission is to take place the day after Bowie and Musicas wedding. Bowie and Dana both talk about his feelings, Dana gives him some advice and encouragement. The episode ends in anticipation of this joyous occasion.  
  
Episode 44  
  
The episode begins with the wedding setting. The ceremony begins and Musica sings to Bowie a love song that was originally composed by Minmay. Rick and Lisa are viewing the ceremony from afar balcony overlook adjacent to the auditorium. Rick starts to think about Minmay during this song. He remembers back when they first met, and wonders how she is doing. He also remembers the day that the SDF 1 & 2 were destroyed and the time that he realized that he was in love with Lisa Hayes. Lisa stands beside him and looks at Rick's eyes. She knows that he has not entirely forgotten about Minmay. Lisa walks into another room and stares out at the earth. Rick looks for her and feels that she is troubled. Lisa says that she is just nervous about the mission. Rick does not believe her. She then scolds him asking him if he wish that he had married Minmay instead. Rick tries to assure her that he views Minmay as just an old friend. Lisa finally comes to her senses and assures Rick that she believes him. As they go back to the balcony, the ceremony is concluding. They both remember their wedding day and how they immediately went on a military mission just as Bowie and Musica did. They both wish Bowie and Musica the best, however they know that their mission will be one of impending danger at all times. Perhaps even more so than their expeditionary mission. Meanwhile Scot Bernard, Max Sterling Exedore, Kevin Hall, and Brian Hinnant have concluded their briefing on the mission. They will leave for the rings of Saturn in 14 hours.  
  
Meanwhile on earth Marlene has sensed that the Invid flower of life will spawn very soon so they rush to the cavern to attempt to seal it off so that the spores will not be released into the atmosphere. On their way, the Police engage them in a chase because they are exceeding a safe speed. The chase ensues but Lancer is able to out maneuver them, however Lancer loses control of his vehicle and crashes it into the woods. Marlene and Sara are safe. Lancer however is unconscious for 4 hours. It is raining and Lancer does not appear to be doing well. Marlene gets him to the road where a driver stops to assist them. He takes them to the hospital where they are all admitted Lancer has a concussion; Marlene is suffering from temporary amnesia. She only remembers the baby and Lancer's name. She does not know her relationship to either of them nor does she remember where they were going in such a hurry. Lancer faded back out of consciousness. Thus the Doctors, for now, assume that the baby belongs to Marlene and Lancer since the baby had some Invid genetic traits as well as a direct DNA trace of that of Lancer. The episode ends with the camera panning out from the cavern you can see an eerie glow coming from the inside. It is a rainy day and there is no sign of animate life in the area.  
  
Episode 45  
  
It is time for the Sterling and the SDF5 to set off for the rings of Saturn. Aboard the SDF5 are Commander Dana Sterling, Lt./ 1st Officer. Bowie Grant, Musica and others within the staff. Aboard the Sterling are LT./Commander Kevin A. Hall Dr. Brian Hinnant and Exedore along with the rest of the crew. Exedore has temporarily relinquished command of the SDF6 to serve as a back up commander in the absence of Commander Hall. Commander Hall is both ship captain and squadron leader. (Similar to the role of Khyron) As the two ships prepare to launch, they are slightly delayed by a surprise Invid attack right out of hyperspace. 30 Invid fighters and 3- carrier fighter attack the fleet as a test of the strength of the RDF armada. The surprise attack catches all off guard and 3 RDF cruisers are lost immediately. The battle soon turns one sided again and the Invid leave abruptly. However, this is not before they get a final blow in specifically on the Sterling. Thinking that the Invid had pulled back the Sterling and the SDF5 prepare for their mid space fold. As they initialize their reactors 6 Invid fighters, appear suddenly again out of fold. They all fire a surprise direct hit upon the Sterling. The Sterling though thrown off coarse slightly completes the fold relatively successfully. The SDF5 completes their fold and then locates and rendezvous with the Sterling in between the obits of Jupiter and Saturn. The RDF armada destroyed the 6 Invid fighters. As they assess damages, they find that the Invidon reactors aboard the Sterling are badly damaged. They will have to shut down the reactors, which will shut down all Invidon cannons. They will be able to use their conventional weapons however they will not be nearly as potent. The Regent now sends an Invid cruiser and fighters to intercept the two Robotech ships. Aboard the Invid flagship, the protoculture situation is crucial. The Regent was not expecting the RDF to be so potent nor was he expecting an invasion force to follow him to the rings of Saturn. He stares out the window of his quarters on the ship at the remains of Zintradi solders and mecha, as well as the remains of Veritech mecha left over from a battle during the days of the SDF1. He wonders what this was a result of. He recognizes the Zentratti mecha and decides that he will have to use his full capacities in order to overcome the potent RDF army. He tells his staff to prepare the super cannon. On that note, the episode ends.  
  
Episode 46  
  
Dr Hinnant and his staff are diligently working on repairing the Invidon reactors. It has been 32 hours since the fold and Rick Hunter is questioning Kevin Hall for a time frame on the repair. Halls frustration is evident as he rushed Dr Hinnant to get this done. An argument ensues because Dr Hinnant had suggested that the placement of the reactors would make it susceptible to attack. Hall and Hinnant had argued this earlier however Hall insisted that the reactors be placed where they are for maximum propulsion and maneuverability. Turns out that Hinnant was right however as continues his criticism of the militaries tactics Hall in enraged thus the argument becomes heated. Exedore enters and calms them both down. Hall leaves as Exedore informs him that Hunter is on the COM line for him. When Hall answers his COM line Hunter immediately begins to ream him out for the placement of the reactors. Hall listens quietly, however he is enraged at Hinnant because he realizes that Hinnant told Hunter about this. Suddenly the Invid cruiser appears with a medium sized attack squadron. The SDF5 places itself to intercept a battle ensues. These Invid fighters are much more maneuverable than the others encountered. Most likely these benefit from a more plentiful supple of protoculture. The cruiser fires upon the SDF5 many times and shakes them up a bit. Eventually the RDF fighters start to prevail. They hit the Invid cruiser with a number of direct hits. The crew of the Invid cruiser becomes desperate. They realize they their destruction is imminent also they realize that they cannot return to the Regent as failures. They furthermore perceive that the Sterling is not fully operational. Rick Hunter has sent small squadrons of shadow fighters through hyperspace to assist the Saturn strike force. Thus, the Invid decide to direct all power to their shield then ram the Sterling. The SDF5 and the Sterling fire all available weapons upon the Invid cruiser but are unable to do significant damage. Hall decides to suit up for use of the Xeno fighters.{ The Xeno fighters are winged battaloid type mecha and is powered by pure Invidon.} They had been waiting to use the mecha for the attack on the flagship however; Hall has launched in the commander unit in an attempt to save the lives of those on his ship. Hall direct all power through the power cell to the main Invidon cannon located on the right arm of the battaloid. The Invid cruiser is only meters away from the Sterling. Hall fires blowing the right arm of the heavily armored Xeno fighter right off. The violent blast can be seen from the rings of Saturn. It sends Hall and his Xeno fighter a drift in space. It puts a hole right through the bottom of the Invid cruiser and cuts it in half. The front half was blow in to pieces. The explosion of the Invid cruiser causes further damage to the Sterling but no one aboard the Sterling is lost. The Invid cruiser is set a drift about a mile from the location of the Sterling and the SDF5. Hinnant and his rescue team go out and retrieve Halls Xeno fighter. Hall is alive and well. The episode ends.  
  
Episode 47  
  
Hall decides to go aboard the crippled Invid cruiser and search for any information that would further aid them in fighting the Regent. He assembles a team of 4. Then he decides to use 5 soldiers. He tells Hinnant that he wants him to come with him. Hinnant accuses Hal of wanting to get rid of his by taking him into battle. Hall accuses Hinnant of being scared. Hinnant is actually a little scared since it has been at least 12 years since he has even operated any mecha for military reasons. Hinnant gives the excuse that he needs to stay and help rebuild the reactors assures him that his team will do just fine. Then to further press buttons Hall says that Hinnant is good at criticizing the military because he is jealous that he could not do what they do even in the easiest of military missions. Hinnant pride moves him to suit up for the mission. Dana sterling highly criticizes the mission that Hall has decided to undertake. She further communicates her disdain for being stuck in space waiting for the repair of the Sterling because of a stupid decision to place the reactors in the direct line of fire of the Invid. Hall sarcastically responds that her big hair has gotten too heavy for her head and that is why she cannot understand the concept of "real... military strategy. Dana abruptly cuts off the COM link. The 5 Xeno pilots set off for the Invid cruiser. They enter the cruiser via a hole formed by the blast. The scanners on the Xeno fighter show no life forms within the immediate vicinity. The inside of the cruiser is dimly lighted. They all walk @ 600 yards when the hallway splits off into two corridors. He shines a light down one of the corridors and sees a shocking sight. The dead body of one of the Invid. Hinnant is somewhat spooked by this thus when Hall tells Hinnant to stay and guard the two entry ways just in case there are still some Invid on board who are alive, Hinnant adamantly refuses. Hall heckles him a bit but then instructs one of the other to remain while the other 4 search the corridors. Hall and Hinnant take the left corridor and the others take the right. Midway through the corridor they see an open door. Hall looks inside and sees nothing. Hinnant is @ 20 feet behind looking at the weird inscriptions on the walls of the corridors. There are pictures of the Invid home world and a beautiful garden like paradise is depicted. Then further pictures seem to show a transformation from a paradise to a holocaust, with Zentratti soldiers firing upon the Invid civilization. As he is looking at these pictures, Hall has gotten ahead by about 50 yards as the corridor curves left he can no longer see Hinnant. Suddenly from behind Hinnant is attacked. A struggle ensues. Hall rushed to Hinnants aid as he can here the commotion. Hall aims at the Invid soldier but the soldier suddenly becomes week then falls dead on the floor. Hinnant if freaked out but calms down once he notices the symptoms of the Invid. It seems that this Invid was suffering from the exact same thing that Sera suffered from. It looks actually as if he had some sort of accelerated version of the unknown disease that Sera had as if it were a reaction to something that he came in contact with. The rash and the dilated eyes. Hinnants curiosity has now taken control of him. Hall begins to be spooked and wants to leave. Hall starts to be freaked out thinking that the Invid may have something contagious. Hinnant takes off ahead of Hall looking at the walls of the corridor. Hall commands Hinnant to leave the ship with him and the others but Hinnant proceeds down the corridor. At the end of the corridor, he finds a closed door. He carefully opens it and goes in. Then suddenly there is an explosion. Hall rushes down the corridor the explosion is quite bright and he loses sight of Hinnant. The episode ends.  
  
Episode 48  
  
This episode begins where episode 47 leaves off. Hall rushes down the corridor into what seems to be the command center of the ship. Suddenly there is laser fire from the corner of the room. Hall can not pinpoint where it is coming from because there is smoke everywhere. Hall takes evasive maneuvers and returns fire. Using his infrared, he is able to see that is Hinnant in the Xeno fire. Hall tells him to hold his fire. The firing stops. Then again, more lasers fire from the same general direction. Hall rushes his attacker and once he clears the smoke, he sees that it is an Invid. To the left Hinnant has locked on to the Invid and is prepared to fire on him. Hall instructs him not to fire. Hall now uses this opportunity to display the maneuverability of the Xeno fighter. Using Bruce Lee like Marshal Art maneuvers, he attacks the Invid soldier knocking the laser rifle out of his hand. The Laser rifle then falls and misfires into the Main protoculture matrix of the ship. He ship is about to blow again. Hall grabs the Invid soldier with the hand of the Xeno battled by the back of the collar of the Invids garment. Hinnant blasts a hole through the side of the ship using the Xeno fighters' powerful weaponry. They escape Hall instructs the other to leave the ship but it seems too late. The ship explodes with them in it. However, due to the resilience of the Xeno armor they all survive though the Xeno fighters are rendered inoperable. Hall and Hinnant leave the Invid cruiser with their captive prisoner. As they arrive at the Sterling, they are informed that the repairs are 97% complete. The Invid captive suddenly again falls ill. Hall instructs his soldiers to get him to the medical facility aboard the ship immediately. The medical team straps him to a table and pump pure protoculture through his body. The Invid soldier is rejuvenated. Each ounce of protoculture makes him stronger. Hall and Hinnant have now built a respect level between each other. Hall Hinnant and Exedore now talk about their findings on the ship. Specifically the way the Invid were falling suddenly ill as they were exposed to them. Hinnants theory was that they were having a reaction to the materials our mecha were made of. Hall questioned this because Sera had fallen ill just the same. Exedore interjects that it seems that in each case the Invid fell ill soon after they encountered Robotech mecha. The difference was that Sera was touring a ship. In addition, these were in contact with the Xeno fighters. Hinnant goes on to interject that he designed the Xeno fighters to carry more Invidon pound for pound than any other Robotech ship. He mentioned that the Invidon runs through the Xeno fighter similar to the way blood runs through the human body. Thus, the maneuverability and highly potent Invidon cannons. Hall interjects that perhaps the Invid are allergic to Invidon to the point of death. Exedore asks then how do we explain the fact that the Invid soldier is now recovering. Hall mentions that he instructed the medical crew to fill his blood stream with pure protoculture. Dr Hinnants mouth drops as he yells "you idiot!... he runs down the hall toward the Medical facility. Already however, the Invid soldier has gotten loose and attempting to steal what he thinks is the protoculture matrix from the ship. Hinnant explains that pure protoculture makes the Invid stronger. The more they have the stronger they become. He also adds though that pure protoculture when taken in by an Invid will be deadly to it. As the Invid breaks into the engine room of the ship where repairs on the reactors have just finished. The Invid soldier actually lifts one of the Invidon tanks in an attempt to steal it, thinking that it is a protoculture supply. A soldier runs in and opens fire upon the Invid, but misses. Hall instructs them to stun it but do not kill it for he wants to preserve it for interrogation. The soldier switches his laser to a less potent setting and aims for the Invids knees. He fires and the Invid falls to the ground. The tank falls and spills over unto the Invid. The Invid lets out a blood curdling scream then dies instantly. This confirms the theories of Hinnant, Halls, and Exedore. Hinnant interjects "Next time leave the medical procedures to a real doctor. Hall shakes his head in agreement then instructs the crew to prepare the rest of the Xeno fighters for combat, and to fill all conventional weapons with Invidon. "We are headed for the rings of Saturn...  
  
The episode ends.  
  
Episode 49  
  
Commander Sterling, Hall and Exedore are looking over the battle plan for the attack on the Invid flagship. Bowie Grant and Musica are aboard the SDF5 making final preparations for the attack. All of the conventional weapons are now filled with Invidon so that on impact the explosion will cause the Invidon to spill out all over the Invid ships. Sterling is somewhat disagreeable with this method calling it terrorism in the form of biological warfare. However Hall and Hinnant are heading this mission and Hall makes this quite clear o Sterling. Hall reminds her of the terrorism caused by the Invid to the entire earth just 11 years ago. Exedore adds that the purpose of this mission is not to revert the Invid attack but to destroy them by any means necessary. Rick Hunter now calls conferences in on the com. link. He tells them that he is sending reinforcements for the attack. These reinforcements are to be in the form of 50 Shadow Fighters and 5 additional Xeno Fighters. The total arsenal of Xeno Fighters will be 15 with these additions. Rick also tells Hall that he is sending an additional Xeno Commander Fighter for him and that he had better take care of this one for it is the last one available. As is explained by Hinnant.{The Xeno CF1's are faster and more maneuverable than the basic Xeno mecha. It is also more heavily armored. It is equipped with telewarping abilities, which means that it makes short quick folds from one location to another as an evasive maneuver or to position itself for attack. This maneuvering gives it the illusion that it is disappearing and reappearing in a different position. The CF1 can also be invisible to all known tracking systems except for the Invidon exhaust trail that it leaves which shows as a faint cloud on a radar screen. It has been clocked from 0 to 800 MPH in 3.4 seconds. Then back to 0 again in a total of 7 seconds flat. It can change direction at will.} Among the Shadow fighter pilots are Rand and Dana Sterling's little Sister. They will be stationed on the SDF5. Rand and his unit are assigned the front line duties. Sterling is assigned as backup and will only see battle as needed. Max Sterling contacts his daughters to wish them well. Meanwhile in the vicinity of the earth, Scott Bernard has heard of the happenings with Lancer and Marlene. Lunk, who is stationed at HQ, also hears about it thus they both go to the hospital to pay a visit. Lunk is surprised to see Scott and is overjoyed. As they walk into the room where Lancer and Marlene are their joy turns to sadness for two dear friends. Sara is doing fine and is in full recovery. Lancer is semi conscious and recognizes the voices of Lunk and Scott. Marlene does not remember them. Lancer tries to tell them of their finding s of the Invid flower of life. However, the only thing anyone can make of what he is saying is ... Invid. Flowers. Cavern..... Then he falls again unconscious. Scott thinks of why he mentioned flowers and a cavern. Scott thinks that it may have something to do with the Invid flower of life that the Regent was looking for. Therefore, he decides to stay and try to help Lancer get better so that he can gather more information. Scott also turns his attention to Marlene in an effort to try to help her to regain her memory. Scott asks the doctor for any articles of clothing or any items that they may have brought with them. The Dr refers Scott to a crude map, which shows a cavern near the old site of Reflex Point. In addition, a picture of flowers drawn near the cavern. Scott decides that is necessary to take Marlene to the site to see if she can regain her memory and further explain the map, and the flower that Lancer has referred to. Against Doctors orders, in the middle of a rainy night, Scott and Lunk sneak Marlene out of the hospital into his waiting car. On the way, Lunk tries to see if she remembers anything of the Invid Regis. This does nothing for her. However, when Bernard mentions the Regent Marlene becomes panicked. She can sense that he is near. It has been a long night and as they approach the site of the cavern, they can see the eerie glow coming from the entrance. Scott pulls his car up to the entrance. Suddenly he thinks that he understands. The Regent has come for the flower of life. He knows, however that if the Regent gets the flower of life in his possession then he will destroy the earth, and take over the universe. Thus, Scott decides that it will be necessary to cover the entrance of the cavern as best as possible so that the spores would not get into the atmosphere and send for the Regent. He feels that the RDF is powerful enough to fight off the Regent. Meanwhile Marlene is unable to tell Scot of the super cannon and it is newer more powerful capabilities, as we will soon find out. As the Saturn strike force approaches the rings of Saturn they are met by the massive Regent flagship and its support cruisers. A battle ensues, the RDF Saturn strike force looks to be able to defeat the Invid armada in a matter of minutes. The battle is one sided with the exception of limited damages done to the Invid flagship. It has an electronic shield protecting the nose and under belly. Realizing that his entire force has been destroyed the Regent and his crew makes a desperate ramming attack upon the SDF5. The Sterling and it's Xeno fighters are causing major damage to the unshielded portions of the ship however the seer size of the vessel make it impossible to defeat with such a small force. Hall in his CF1 fires a massive Invidon shot right into the engine of the Invid ship knocking out the fold drives. However, the conventional engines are still operational. The Regent knows that he will need to preserve protoculture so that he will have enough to power the super cannon for two shots. One to destroy the moon base, another to fire upon the earth. He carefully calculates how much protoculture there is to spare and fires a small shot from the super cannon at the SDF5. His cripples it as it is now unable to move. Hall and Sterling instruct the crew to abandon the ship. Dana, Bowie, Musica, and Dana's little sister all make it to the escape pods. Some ahead of others. The massive Regent flag ship makes contact with the SDF5 Dana and most of her crew escape without a hitch. However the pods do not eject in time for Bowie, Musica, Dana's little sister and a few others. They are all destroyed in a massive inferno that lights up the entire quadrant. Hall and his Xeno fighters all make it back to the Sterling along with the survivors. He and Hunter decide that they will need to go back to earth to regroup with the RDF forces. Dana is unaware that Bowie, Musica her sister and others were destroyed in the battle. As she inquires, Hall tells her what happened. Dana blames herself as she breaks down and cries. Hall tries to console her, but she asks to be left alone. Hall leaves the room. Outside are Hinnant and Exedore. They each remember the valiant effort of Grant, Musica, and Sterling from the days of the war with the Robotech Masters to the days of the battles in deep space on Tirole. The episode ends with the instrumental of "We will win... being played in the piano room down the hall as the Sterling folds back to the vicinity of the earth.  
  
Episode 50  
  
Aboard the SDF4 Hall gives a briefing of the events of the Saturn strike force. The news of those who died is too much for Max and Myria to handle at the moment. Dana asks his mother and father to hold her closely. She exclaims that she does not think that she can take anymore fighting. She feels that she is not fit to command another vessel. Hall stands at the entrance of the command station on board the SDF4. Max and Myria both thank Hall for his valiant efforts in saving their daughter. He responds: "Dana is a strong woman, a strong commander. She alone saved herself as well as 2000 others aboard the SDF5.... Hall further tells them "The Sterling family is strong as well. You must pull together and grow in your strength and family love. I will command the vessel with your namesake with pride. We will defeat this monster. It will be the name Sterling that is responsible for the successes of our battles.... Hall leaves the command station as the Sterling family now have a family bonding moment. Something that Dana, through the constant years of war has never been able to experience. Hall gets into his Xeno fighter and heads back to the Sterling. Meanwhile on the Invid flagship, the fold drives have been repaired. The Regent makes preparations for their desperate invasion of the RDF armada. The flagship engages its fold operation successfully and defolds right in the middle of the RDF armada. The RDF armada is quite surprised by this as they immediately begin to fire upon the Regent flagship. A miscalculation by the Invid navigator of the flagship costs him his life. The Regent commands that the super cannon be prepared for use. He powers up the cannon the fires it. It is a massive display. The blast destroys 450 000 ships. The massive particle beam streams toward the moon. Once it makes contact it engulfs one side of the moon completely. The massive gravitational disturbance destroys moon base and all 25000 ships stationed there. In a chain reaction the moon then erupts into a giant volcanic ball then turns to a pitiful coal-like ball of waste. No doubt this catches the attention of all those on earth as it was a full moon during the night of the western hemisphere. The entire earth is in a state of shock and disbelief. The streets of major metropolitan areas are in chaos. Simultaneously, the Regent interrupts the COM line of the RDF. He directs that the earth has 32 hours until it's destruction unless they hand over all remaining protoculture and the Invid flower of life. As he abruptly cuts off the COM link he engages his fold thrusters and folds into the orbit of Mars. Additionally during all of the commotion he sends a team of Invid fighters down to the earth to cause chaos and to see if they can find any traces of protoculture activity or even the flower of life. Meanwhile Scott, Lunk and Marlene are on their way back to HQ. As they arrive in the capital city they can see the signs of a battle over the horizon. Scott immediately takes a shortcut around the city to the military base on the South side. The fighting has not reached there. Marlene has regained some of her memory as a result of the Regent being in close proximity. Scott commandeers a shadow fighter and instruct Lunk to remain with Marlene. He takes off and engaged the Invid in battle destroying one fighter after another. These Invid fighters obviously benefit from the full use of protoculture so they are harder to shot down as they have gained the upper hand on much of the city. Scott remembers his promise. "The earth will never see destruction like that again... He fights as if he has nothing to lose. However he has gotten himself into trouble with one fighter. Scott can not shake him. Suddenly Commander Hall and his Xeno fighters come to his aid. As the Invid fighters retreat into space. The RDF opens fire destroying each of them. The episode ends  
  
Episode 51  
  
At the war room at earth HQ The commanders of the fleet all come together to discuss the happenings since the arrival of the Invid. They bicker over what they should do. So believe that he doesn't have enough power to fire the cannon again. The others think that he is preparing to use the cannon on his return. They are all in agreement however that if the Regent has the ability to use the cannon then he will use it against the earth weather or not he gets the flower of life. Scott has informed Rick and the others of his findings of the Invid flower of life. Commander Hall tells of how he discovered that the Invid have a deadly reaction when they come in contact with Invidon. So a plan is devised to actually give the Regent the flower of life to by enough time to prepare all conventional weapons with portions of Invidon. They plan on infiltrating the ship during the transfer of the flower of life to the flagship using the Xeno fighters and Invidon weaponry. More Xeno fighters are being built and if we buy time we will be able to get as many built as possible to prepare for the final battle with the Invid. Meanwhile the flower of life has already spawned and has infiltrated the atmosphere. The sensor nebula brought by the Regent has alerted him of the event. Moreover it has also alerted the more powerful Regis. On Optera the Regis makes a declaration as she sets out for the earth again. "Once again there is a threat to the very existence of my civilization. The barbaric ways of the Regent must be stopped. If he obtains the flower of life he will destroy us all. Meanwhile these well meaning but foolish humans can not think that their plan of infiltrating the Regent flagship will work. The sensor nebula has served me well unbeknown to the Regent as well as the humans. However it must all come to an end. The nebula must be destroyed as it has now been used as a tool against me. All that serve as a threat to me and my civilization shall be destroyed!!! Now I shall head for the earth and carry out vengeance... The Regis then takes off in the form of a phoenix for the earth. Meanwhile the Regent appears ahead of schedule. He exclaims that he knows of the existence of the flower of life. He demands that the he be able to retrieve the flower as well as any protoculture matrixes in the humans' possession. Hunter agrees however he convinces him that the armada is powered by new more conventional power. Thus, only one ship is powered by protoculture. The Regent demands the matrix from the SDF3. Rick agrees. Little does the Regent know however, hidden in secret compartments within these matrixes are Xeno fighters equipped with Invidon firepower. Hall will not be part of the team that infiltrates the flagship. He remains aboard the Sterling with Hinnant, Rand, and the rest of the crew. The Regent agrees to rendezvous on the earth. This will allow for more time, as the Regent will not fire the super cannon while on the earth risking his own destruction. The procedure all goes according to plan. The Regent retrieves the remnants of the flower of life then begins to lift off into space. The Xeno fighters begin their attack. The destroy much of the Invid crew. As they make their way to the main command room They can not get in because of an electronic shield. The Regent mocks the Xeno fighters as he tells his remaining crew members to prepare the cannon. The Xeno fighters try desperately to infiltrate the command center but it is to no avail. As the RDF fleet waits, Hall gets impatient. He realizes that the mission was not a success. He commands his forces to fire on the cannon, however it is protected under the electronic shield. Already the flower of life has been loaded n the ships incubators and has begun production protoculture to power the shield as well as the cannon. On earth, Scott and Lunk are saturating the ground near reflex point with Invidon so that the flowers will not grow back again. They are puzzled however as to the reason why the explosion of the Regent flagship has not taken place. The barrel of the super cannon is aglow as humanities existence lies in the balance. Then suddenly of deep space The Regis appears and her phoenix engulfs the Regent ship then destroys it and the super cannon. The Regis then makes her way toward the earth. The entire RDF is fearful of what they are expecting to now take place. However, the Regis does not attack the earth. She merely collects the remaining spores in the atmosphere of the planet so that she can take them back to Optera. Upon witnessing this Marlene regaining her memory. Lancer is recovering in the hospital holding his baby when an eerie glow appears outside of the window. It is the Regis. She tells Lancer to take care of her granddaughter. Marlene senses that the Regis is no longer bitter and is now a peaceful being. Marlene calls out to the Regis "Mother... Marlene then thanks all of humanity for their hospitality but she fells that she belongs with her family the Invid she then joins the Regis in her sphinx. Then she takes off into space. The episode ends as the credits roll; playing the latter part of the music of the Invid flower of life. A screen shot of each major character in their original setting ends the episode All those who are deceased show the year born and the year they died. There is one screen shot of the entire cast who served as the voices and production team of Robotech throughout the years. Then, there is a final scene of all of the major characters who survived the Robotech wars (including Minmay) standing beside each other watching the Invid phoenix disappear into the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Screen Play Format to Robotech 3 The Debriefing  
  
Episode 1 "Interlude";  
  
Setting: 3rd Robotech war/ Invid Slave Town / Dark Room/ Late at night/ 2 shadowy figures a man & woman talking…  
  
Laurel: You must leave here.  
  
Kevin: Huh?  
  
Laurel: They are coming for you.  
  
Kevin: But how do they know?  
  
LAUREL BEGINS CRYING  
  
Kevin: What's wrong… No… You didn't? Tell me! What do they know?  
  
Laurel: Everything! I'm sorry! But…They said that they would kill me… and my mother.  
  
LOUD CRASH/ DOOR KICKED OPEN/ 6 GUARDS RUSH IN  
  
Guard: Get your hands where I can see them!  
  
KEVIN PUSHED TO THE GROUND  
  
Kevin Ahhh!.  
  
Laurel: No Please!!! You're hurting him.  
  
GUARD SMACKS LAUREL AWAY LAUREL SCREAMS  
  
KEVIN IS SILENT NO EXPRESSION AS THE GUARDS HOG TIE HIM. HE HAS COME TO GRIPS WITH HIS FATE. AS THE MOONLIGHT HIGHLIGHTS THE SIDE OF HIS FACE, HE HAS MEMORIES OF A HAPPY TIME, A TIME BEFORE THE INVID CAME TO THE EARTH. OF COURSE HE KNEW THAT THEY WOULD COME, BUT HE THOUGHT THAT HE WOULD BE READY. HE NEVER DREAMED THAT THEY WOULD BE SO POWERFUL. THE INTERMISSION BETWEEN THE 2ND AND 3RD ROBOTECH WAR WAS A VERY CALM AND PEACEFUL TIME FOR THE EARTH. HE HAS MEMORIES OF HIMSELF STANDING DURING THE NIGHT WATCH AND WATCHING THE SKY FOR ANYTHING UNUSUAL. HOW CLEAR THE SKY WAS, SO BEAUTIFUL THE FULL MOON WAS. HE CATCHES A GLIMPSE OF THE OUTSIDE THROUGH A BROKEN WINDOW AS THE GUARDS CARRIED HIM OUT OF THE ROOM. HE IS MOURNFUL OF WHAT THE MOON NOW SHEDS IT'S LIGHT UPON. A GLIMPSE OF WHAT THE EARTH HAS BECOME. A WASTELAND, FULL OF RUINS OF ONCE GREAT METROPOLISES.  
  
AS HE IS HAULED OFF HE CAN HEAR THE CRIES OF LAUREL IN THE DISTANCE SLOWING WANING AWAY. THE REGRETFUL CRIES OF A GUILT STRICKEN WAR VICTIM. IN AN EFFORT TO SAVE HER OWN LIFE SHE MAY HAVE CAUSED THE DEATH OF HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS MORE.  
  
Setting: Outer Courtyard/ Mid-day/ Kevin Standing against a wall with hands tied together in front of him, opposite a firing squad of 7 and a firing squad commander; all of them human.  
  
Firing Squad Commander: Lt. Kevin A. Hall, you have been found guilty of conspiring against the forces of the Invid Regis, conspiring to steal protoculture and protoculture generators, and use them against the Invid. Do you fully understand the charges in which you have been convicted.  
  
KEVIN STARES AT THE COMMANDER WITH EYES THAT SHOW NO FEAR, NO REMORSE BUT WITH DISGUST.  
  
Kevin: I understand… I understand that you are all cowards!!  
  
Firing Squad Commander: PAUSES FOR A FEW SECONDS THEN WHISPERS TO KEVIN… We can't win. We can't fight them. They are too powerful. You only caused us more pain and trouble in what you did. You should have just laid low.  
  
Kevin: While the Invid turn our home-world into a wasteland!! Never! This is what the human spirit has become?! Kill me. I'd rather be dead that to be associated with such cowardly human filth. KEVIN SPITS ON THE COMMANDER; Go ahead, stop prolonging the inevitable.  
  
Firing Squad Commander: So be it! WIPING THE SPIT FROM HIS FACE… You're a foolish man.  
  
Firing Squad Commander: Ready… Aim… Fire!!!  
  
AT THAT MOMENT KEVIN CLOSES HIS EYES BRACING HIMSELF FOR THE IMPACT OF BULLET FIRE FROM 7 ANCIENT SHOT GUNS.  
  
A FEW SECONDS GO BY BUT THERE IS NO SOUND OF GUN FIRE.  
  
Firing Squad Commander: I said Fire!!! That is a direct order!!!  
  
THERE IS NO REACTION FROM THE FIRING SQUAD.  
  
THE COMMANDER STANDS FOR A FEW SECONDS WITH A LOOK OF DISBELIEF AND CONFUSION. HE SWINGS HEAD AGGRESSIVELY IN THE DIRECTION OF KEVIN. THEN WALKS UP TO KEVIN, PULLS OUT A SHINY SHARP KNIFE. THE REFLECTION OF THE SUN BEAMS INTO KEVINS PUPILS. KEVIN CLOSES HIS EYES AND TURNS HIS HEAD TO THE RIGHT. SLICE!!! KEVIN IS STARTLED, HE JUMPS BUT HE FEELS NO PAIN. KEVIN LOOKS DOWN AT HIS HANDS. THE ROPES HAVE FALLEN TO THE GROUND.  
  
Firing Squad Commander: Get out of here before they come for you. They are watching our every move. They will kill all of us. You must go. With you there maybe hope for the rest of humanity.  
  
Kevin: Come fight with me.  
  
Firing Squad Commander: I cant, You said it… I am a coward... soldier. I have done my fair share of damage. DROPS HIS HEAD I deserve to die.  
  
SUDDENLY A LOUD BLAST OCCURS JUST YARDS AWAY, KEVIN TAKES OFF RUNNING THROUGH THE WOODS. THE INVID ARE ATTACKING THE TOWN. KEVIN WATCHES FROM THE DISTANCE AS THE ENTIRE TOWN IS LEVELED. HE DROPS HIS HEAD IN MEMORY OF HIS SO CALLED FRIENDS. ANOTHER BLAST IN THE VICINITY OF WHERE KEVIN IS STANDING. KEVIN RUNS AGAIN AS AN INVID SCOUT HAS SPOTTED HIM. THE CHASE ENSUES FOR A COUPLE OF MINUTES WITH KEVIN DUCKING AND DODGING LASER FIRE AND FALLING TREES. SUDDENLY HE FALLS. SCREAMING AS HE FALLS OVER 25 FEET DOWN A HOLE. AS HE REGAINS CONSCIOUSNESS A FEW MINUTES LATER, HIS BLURRED VISION CATCHES THE SIGHT OF A TALL ELDERLY MAN DRESSED IN ALL BLACK STANDING OVER HIM. KEVIN CAN NOT SEE HIS EYES BECAUSE OF THE GLARE FROM HIS GLASSES.  
  
Tall Elder Man: So you are the one whom I've heard so much about.  
  
Kevin: Huh?  
  
Tall Elder Man: What's the matter son? Do you not recognize the stripes of a superior officer?  
  
KEVIN GLANCES AT THE MAN AND NOTICES THAT HE IS WEARING A BLACK UNIFORM WITH THE MARKINGS OF A COMMANDER.  
  
Kevin: From where did you get that uniform?  
  
Tall Elder Man: Laughing, Well where else would I get it, the flea market? Ha Ha.  
  
KEVIN HAS A BLANK STARE HE IS NOT AMUSED. HE JUST WANTS HIS QUESTION ANSWERED.  
  
Kevin: What is this place?  
  
Tall Elder Man: I call it the underground… KEVIN STARES AT THE MAN, CONFUSED. Follow me… I had hoped that you would arrive.  
  
THE MAN TAKES KEVIN DOWN A LONG TUNNEL FOR ABOUT 10 MILES. THE ENTIRE TIME, THEY ARE BOTH IN COMPLETE SILENCE AS KEVIN TAKES NOTICE OF WHAT SEEMS TO BE ANCIENT ARTWORK POSTED ALONG THE WALLS OF THE UNDERGROUND TUNNEL.. THE TUNNEL ENDS AT THE OPENING OF A CAVERN OFF A CLIFF THAT OVERLOOKS THE ATLANTIC OCEAN. KEVIN IS ASTONISHED BY THE SCENIC VIEW AS WELL AS WHAT LOOKS LIKE A SUB MARINE TYPE VESSEL SITTING AT THE SHORE.  
  
Kevin: What is that?  
  
Tall Elder Man: That is my exploration vessel. I use it to explore the deepest secrets of the sea.  
  
Kevin: What secrets?  
  
Tall Elder Man: You're asking the wrong questions. A better question to ask would be.. Why haven't the Invid destroyed this vessel yet.  
  
Kevin: That was my next question. The Invid can sense protoculture from a million miles away.  
  
Tall Elder Man: The Invid seem to avoid this area for whatever reason. You and I are going to find out why. Follow me.  
  
THE MAN TAKES KEVIN ABOARD THE VESSEL MANEUVERS IT ABOVE THE SURFACE OF THE OCEAN, THEN SUBMERGES IT INTO THE WATER. THEY TRAVEL FOR WHAT SEEMS TO BE MILES. KEVIN IS DUMBFOUNDED AT THE SITES AND SEA LIFE THAT HE CATCHES GLIMPSES OF. AS THE VESSEL DESCENDS TO THE OCEAN FLOOR, THERE IS AN ERIE GLOW PERMEATING FROM A RIDGE IN THE OCEAN FLOOR.  
  
Kevin: What is That?  
  
Tall Elder Man: You ask that question quite a bit don't you? That my friend, is the source of this vessels power.  
  
AS THEY MANEUVER CLOSER KEVIN CAN SEE WHAT LOOKS LIKE A FLOURECENT GREEN IMITATION OF THE INVID FLOWER OF LIFE.  
  
Kevin: The Invid flower of life?  
  
Tall Elder Man: No. THE MAN POSITIONS THE RETRIEVAL ARMS TOWARD THE PLANTS. HE COLLECTS MOST OF THEM AND PULLS IT INTO THE RETRIEVAL HATCH OF THE VESSEL. THE PLANT IS SUCKED INTO A TUBE WHICH EXTRACTS THE WATER AND SEPARATES THE BY PRODUCT OF THE PLANT WHICH IS THE FUEL OF THE VESSEL.  
  
Tall Elder Man: And now I shall give you a brief demonstration of what this vessel can do.  
  
Kevin: What are you going to …  
  
BEFORE KEVIN CAN FINISH HIS SENTENCE THE MAN PRESSES A BUTTON. THE VESSEL REACTS WITH ENORMOUS TRUST AS THEY BEGIN TO CLIMB AT A VERY HIGH RATE OF SPEED.  
  
Kevin: We can not emerge at this speed without depressurizing!  
  
Tall Elder Man: Ah, We'll be fine. Just RELAX And enjoy the ride.  
  
SUDDENLY THERE IS DAYLIGHT, KEVIN AND THE MAN ARE LOOKING STRAIGHT UP AT THE SUN. THEN GRAVITY KICKS IN AS THEY BEGIN TO DESCEND TOWARD THE WATER.  
  
Kevin: Ohhh Nooooooooooo!!!  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Tall Elder Man: Are you OK  
  
KEVIN IS CURLED UP IN ALMOST A FETAL POSITION  
  
Kevin: I'm OK… that was amazing. AS THE VESSEL STABILIZES AT THE SURFACE. THE MAN OPENS THE TOP HATCH. What now?  
  
Tall Elder Man: Another demonstration!  
  
THE MAN REACHES UNDER HIS SEAT AND PULLS OUT A LASER GUN.  
  
Kevin: What are you going to do with that?  
  
Tall Elder Man: You'll see. THE MAN TURNS THE PROTOCULTURE POWERED LASER ON.  
  
Kevin: What? Are you crazy?!  
  
THE MAN LEAVES THE WEAPON ON FOR ABOUT 30 SECONDS AS THEY APPROACH THE ISLAND OF BERMUDA. THE MAN THEN RUSHES TOWARD THE REAR OF THE VESSEL AND PULLS OUT A CANISTER FULL OF THE FUEL THAT POWERS THE VESSEL. HE SHUTS DOWN THE LASER THEN REPLACES THE PROTOCULTURE CANISTER WITH THE OTHER ONE. SUDDENLY AN INVID SCOUT APPEARS IN THE SKY.  
  
Tall Elder Man: Ah… Right on schedule.  
  
THE SCOUT CATCHES SIGHT OF THE VESSEL THEN TURNS TO LEAVE. THE MAN TAKES AIM AND FIRES HIS LASER RIFLE. THE KICK BACK SENDS THE MAN FLYING BACKWARD ON TO THE GROUND. THE LASER BEAM GRAZES THE SCOUT THEN EXPLODES JUST AHEAD OF IT. THE EXPLOSION IS MAGNIFICENT. IT SENDS THE SCOUT ABLAZE PLUNGING INTO THE OCEAN.  
  
Setting: 15 years later/ Kevin on his motorcycle driving very fast on the freeway near the New World Headquarters NYC.  
  
KEVIN PULLS UP TO THE BUILDING AND RUNS INSIDE. THERE IS A CONFERENCE ROOM DOWN THE HALL. HE SLIPS IN DISCREETLY AND TAKES A SEAT. THERE ARE ABOUT 150 PEOPLE IN ATTENDANCE. SCOTT BERNARD IS SITTING AT THE FROM OF THE ROOM.  
  
Scott Bernard: Name? THERE IS A BRIEF SILENCE.  
  
Scott Bernard: Soldier?  
  
Kevin: Ah yes.. Lt. Kevin A. Hall of the 13th tactical fighting squadron and Veteran of the 2nd and 3rd Robotech War reporting for the future military planning conference sir.  
  
Scott Bernard: Were you invited?  
  
Kevin: Your invitation was for all active duty military officers sir.  
  
Scott Bernard: Henson, can you check his name out in the file Thank You.  
  
Scott Bernard: As we proceed it is important for all of us to understand just what is at stake. We can not make the same mistakes that our forefathers did and that is underestimate our potential enemies. For all we know there may be other aliens out there more powerful than we have ever imagined. My vow… My vow to you is this. The earth will never see destruction such as it has seen ever again. Mother earth has had enough! It is time for us to band our resources together and insist on the an unlimited military budget that will protect the earth and its assets now and in the future. Don't let out children see what we have seen. Don't let your mothers and fathers, brother and sisters death be in vain… Let us have a moment of silence for those who died so that we could live.  
  
KEVIN REFLECTS UPON HIS FRIENDS WHO DIED IN BATTLE AND THE TALL ELDERLY MAN WHO NEVER DISCLOSED HIS NAME BEFORE HIS DEATH. KEVIN FLASHES BACK TO THE LAST TIME HE SAW THE MAN. IT WAS SOON AFTER THE INCIDENT IN BERMUDA. ONCE THEY CAME ASHORE A MAN BY THE OF JONATHAN WOLF WALKED UP TO THE MAN WHILE KEVIN WAS OFF IN THE WOODS GATHERING FIREWOOD FOR COOKING PURPOSES AND KILLED HIM. BEFORE KEVIN COULD GET TO THE AREA WOLF HAD RUN OFF TO AN WAITING SCOUT TROOPER NEARBY. IT WAS THE LAST TIME KEVIN HAD EVER SEEN AN INVID UNTIL THE REGIS DECIDED TO WITHDRAW FROM THE PLANET. KEVIN GAVE THE MAN A BURIAL AND CONTINUED TO LIVE IN THE AREA BECAUSE IT WAS SAFE FROM THE INVID. KEVIN, A FORMER MILITARY ENGINEER DEVOTED HIS LIFE TO THE STUDY OF THE NEWFOUND FUEL SOURCE WHICH HE CALLED INVIDON. KEVIN RECRUITED A FORMER ROBOTECH SCIENTIST BY THE NAME OF BRIAN HINNANT TO ASSIST HIM IN THE STUDY OF THIS PLANT FOUND DEEP WITHIN THE OCEAN. KEVIN IS IN DEEP THOUGH WHEN SCOTT BERNARD CALLS HIS NAME…  
  
Scott Bernard: Mr Hall!! Do you hear me?  
  
Kevin: Yes Sir  
  
Scott Bernard: It seems that according to our records you were considered missing in action during the war. Tell me where were you during the fighting. AWAL?  
  
Kevin: Absolutely not. APPARENTLY IT HAD BEEN FALSELY REPORTED THAT KEVIN AND HIS SQUADRON WENT AWAL DURING THE WAR AS EXPLAINED BY CORPORAL HENSON FOX.  
  
Scott Bernard: Well Lieutenant, It seems that we have no need for you to be here. You're a civilian now. Your fight is over. You can go home.  
  
Kevin: I know what you are thinking and it is not true. We were forced to work as slaves for the Invid at their protoculture farms. While most in my squadron were traitors I kept my integrity and refused to bow to the Invid.  
  
Scott Bernard: And you survived with no weapons, no mecha no fighting force?  
  
Kevin: All the more reason why you could use a good soldier such as myself.  
  
SCOTT PAUSES FOR A MOMENT AND LOOKS KEVIN IN THE EYES.  
  
  
  
Scott Bernard: Welcome soldier.  
  
KEVIN TAKES HIS SEAT  
  
Scott Bernard: As I was saying, If we pull all resources and utilize the remaining ships donated to us by the Sentinels we will be able to build a very large military armada.  
  
General in the crowd: Impossible! We have no protoculture.  
  
Scott Bernard: all the more reason why we need such a large fleet. Our forefathers used conventional methods of power and nuclear energy. Nuclear energy is a very powerful resource.  
  
General in the crowd: But we have no one who is even remotely savvy in nuclear physics.  
  
Kevin: Excuse me. I can help you with your power needs  
  
Scott Bernard: How is that soldier?  
  
Kevin; I have a power source that is more powerful than anything the earth has ever seen.  
  
General in the crowd: Ha Ha Ha Ha, This guy is funny, who does he think he is arriving to the conference uninvited then concocting the story. Are you here to cause trouble. Because if you are, I will give you trouble.  
  
Kevin: It's true. It is derived from a plant that I found on the ocean floor. The source of power is called Invidon.  
  
Scott Bernard: Invidon?  
  
THE ENTIRE ASSEMBLY IS IN AN UPROAR AS THEY TRY TO COMPREHEND WHAT KEVIN IS TALKING ABOUT. MOST OF THEM DO NOT BELIEVE KEVIN. MANY THINK THAT HE IS CRAZY. BUT SCOTT SEES SOMETHING ABOUT HIM THAT HE LIKES. HE CANT QUITE PUT A FINGER ON IT BUT HE FEELS LIKE KEVIN MAY BE ON TO SOMETHING.  
  
Scott Bernard: Enough everyone! Calm down please.  
  
Man in crowd: If what you say is true, then we will be able to put our military armada together more efficiently than we at first thought.  
  
Another man in crowd: Yeah but if not then we will spend time and effort in research that will have proven to be unfruitful.  
  
Kevin: What do you have to lose!? Huh? tell me, what do you have to lose? If I am wrong then you are right back to where you started. If I am right then we can move forward.  
  
Scott Bernard: OK Mr. Hall, prove yourself.  
  
Kevin: Follow me…  
  
KEVIN LEADS THEM TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE BUILDING TO HIS MOTORCYCLE. THE ENTIRE ASSEMBLE IS WATCHING, WAITING TO SEE WHAT HE DOES NEXT. KEVIN PULLS OUT A RADIO TRANSCEIVER.  
  
Kevin: Brian, are you ready?  
  
Brian Hinnant: Yes  
  
Kevin: Bring it.  
  
SUDDENLY ALMOST OUT OF NOWHERE A BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT OCCURS AND THERE APPEARS A BLURRY FIGURE. IT EMANATES A BRIGHT LIGHT THEN SUDDENLY TAKES OFF SO QUICKLY THAT IT SHATTERS THE CONCRETE BELOW. IT ALMOST SEEMS TO BE TRANSLUCENT IN APPEARANCE. IT HAS THE APPEARANCE OF A WINGED BATTALOID. ABOUT 20 FEET IN HEIGHT. A MUSCULAR LOOKING PIECE OF MACHINERY. THE CROWD IS IN AWE.  
  
Kevin: It's made of Invidon.  
  
Scott Bernard: What is Invidon?  
  
Kevin: It is a mutated version of the Invid flower of life. Completely useless to the Invid, but in our hands it is the most powerful power source in the known universe.  
  
General in the crowd: Flower of Life! Are you mad! If the Invid find out that we have this, it could be tragic. For all we know this plant may mutate again and summon the Invid to once again attack the earth.  
  
Scott Bernard: Enough General! what do you call your Mecha.  
  
Kevin: I call it the Xeno Fighter. I'll give you a brief demonstration under one condition.  
  
Scott Bernard: What is that?  
  
Kevin: You agree to let me and Dr Hinnant spear-head the operation to build an Invidon fleet, and I do it strictly under contract. Totally separate from the New World military.  
  
Scott Bernard: But why?  
  
Kevin: I made a promise to a friend that I would utilize this technology strictly for the benefit of humankind and not as an element of destruction for mankind's gratification. The only way that I can ensure that is if I'm in charge of its technology.  
  
Scott Bernard: The military needs you.  
  
Kevin I will help but under my own supervision. I'll call the shots.  
  
Scott Bernard: OK, you'll be contracted with us for the research. But you must report to us to carry out any missions. We cant have you acting on your own in that regard.  
  
Kevin: Fine, but I quit when I say I quit OK?  
  
Scott Bernard: Ok… So then , what will be your title  
  
Kevin: Well, I always wanted to be a Commander.  
  
Scott Bernard: OK… [SMILING] Commander Hall then we have a deal. I'll assign our top scientist to help you with the research. His name is Andy McAlester. You can begin selecting the rest of your crew in the morning.  
  
Kevin: Deal! AS THEY BOTH SHAKE HANDS. THE XENO FIGHTER RETURNS AND SETS DOWN NEAR THE CROWD. THE CROWD, IN AWE, MOVE CAUTIOUSLY TOWARD IT TO GET A CLOSER LOOK.  
  
Setting : 10 years later Manhattan NY/ Crowd of people in the streets/ Hot Summer Day  
  
IN TIME SQUARE THERE IS A LARGE SCREEN. UPON THE SCREEN APPEARS SCOTT BERNARD.  
  
Scott: I have scheduled this press conference to say that the time has come for me to set off on my journey to find Rick Hunter and the others who were part of the Robotech Expeditionary Force. Unlike 20 years ago we will not leave the earth defenseless. I ask that all of you take a look at the screen behind me.  
  
AS THE SCREEN FOCUSES THERE IS A MAGNIFICENT DISPLAY OF FIGHTING MECHA. AS THE CAMERA PANS AWAY THERE ARE MANY LARGE BATTLE SHIPS AND SPACE CRUISERS THAT COME TO VIEW. THE CROWD IS IN AWE.  
  
Scott: We can thank our friends the Sentinels as well as our top researchers Dr Andy McAlester and Dr Brian Hinnant headed by Commander Kevin A. Hall and Xeno foundation for the research and development of this magnificent force. With our technology, alien forces will think twice before encroaching upon Earth Space. With the development of human clones, we were able to provide the necessary resources to build over 1 million ships. Each ship with enough fire power to destroy an entire Armada.  
  
Annie: Or the entire Earth. [SARCASTICALLY STATED]  
  
Marlene: Annie?  
  
Annie: Do you not remember what almost happen to us! The military was willing to utilize our own weapons and destroy the earth and everyone on it, including Marlene, the Invid.  
  
Marlene: But it was something that had to be done.  
  
Annie: We were almost dead. Every single one of us. The military cares nothing about us. They look out for their own. You Marlene, being an Invid should understand.  
  
AT THAT MOMENT SOMEONE IN THE CROWD OVERHEARD THE CONVERSATION.  
  
Man in the crowd: Hey Did I just here you say that she was an Invid.  
  
Crowd in Unison: What? An Invid? THERE IS AN UPROAR.  
  
Man in the crowd: we don't want any Invid around here in fact we don't want you on the earth at all.  
  
Annie: THROWS HERSELF IN FRONT OF MARLENE. Wait, she is my friend.  
  
Man in the crowd: And who are you?  
  
THERE IS NO ANSWER BY EITHER OF THE GIRLS. AS THE CROWN WAITS IN ANTICIPATION THEY CAN SENSE THAT DANGER IS APPROACHING. AT THIS TIME THE MOB IS REPORTED TO SCOTT BERNARD.  
  
Scott: What? We have to disperse that crown and regain some order.  
  
Annie: Run get out of here Marlene  
  
MARLENE STARTS TO RUN AWAY. ANNIE STARTS RUNNING A COUPLE SECONDS LATER. THE CROWD ENSUES IN A CHASE DOWN TIME SQUARE. MARLENE IS RUNNING FOR HER LIFE. SHE IS SO PREOCCUPIED WITH DOING SO THAT SHE LOSES TRACK OF ANNIE. MARLENE RUNS DOWN AN ALLEY THEN UP SOME STAIRS TO THE TOP OF AN ABANDONED BUILDING. AS SHE STARES OUT THE WINDOW SHE CAN SEE THE CROWD RIOTING. MANY PEOPLE IN THE STREETS ARE BEING TRAMPLED. THEN SOMETHING SHOCKING!  
  
Marlene: Oh No! It's Annie!  
  
MARLENE IS OVERCOME WITH GRIEF. AS ANNIE AND OTHERS LAY DEAD IN THE STREETS BELOW. THE SOUND OF BREAKING GLASS AND SMALL EXPLOSIONS WANE IN THE DISTANCE AS MARLENE'S SORROW BLOCKS OUT EVERYTHING ELSE EXCEPT THE MEMORY OF HER FRIEND SCREAMING… "RUN MARLENE, GET OUT OF HERE SAVE YOURSELF!!!"  
  
SUDDENLY OUT OF THE SKY 3 VERITECH ALPHA FIGHTERS DESCEND UPON THE STREET EQUIPPED WITH POWERFUL WATER CANNONS. THE CROWD IS QUICKLY DISPERSED.  
  
Scott: Well we still have quite a bit of work to do don't we. We spent so much time focusing on expanding our military efforts that we forgot to initiate the healing process for the wounds of war within the social structure.  
  
Henson Fox: Yes Sir. More tragedies of the 3rd Robotech war. Here, in the streets of Manhattan.  
  
SUDDENLY FROM THE DISTANCE A FAINT VOICE…  
  
Marlene: Scott!  
  
Scott: Marlene?.. Marlene .  
  
Marlene: Oh Scott MARLENE EMBRACES SCOTT AND BEGINS TO CRY.  
  
Scott: What is wrong?  
  
Marlene: It's Annie, She's…  
  
Scott: What's wrong with Annie?  
  
Marlene: She was trampled by the crowd. She is dead. It's my fault I shouldn't have come here.  
  
SCOTT REMAINS SILENT WHILE MARLENE CONTINUES TO CRY. HE LETS GO OF HER AND BEGINS TO WALK AWAY. THE LOOK ON HIS FACE IS AS IF HE HAD LOST HIS BEST FRIEND. VIVID MEMORIES OF ANNIE PAST THROUGH HIS MIND.  
  
Marlene: Scott please stay with me. I,,, I love you.  
  
SCOTT REMAINS SILENT AND THINKS … "I CAN NEVER LOVE AN INVID… NOT AFTER ALL OF THIS.  
  
SCOTT WALKS SOLEMNLY OVER TO HIS ALPHA FIGHTER AND BEGINS TO POWER IT UP.  
  
Marlene: Scott!!! Please don't Leave me. AS THE ALPHA FIGHTER DISAPPEARS INTO THE DISTANCE SO DOES THE PITIFUL PLEA OF MARLENE. Nooooo!  
  
Henson Fox: Madam, do have a place to go?… Hello? …Madam? Is there someone I can get to assist you?  
  
MARLENE CROUCHED UPON HER KNEES WATCHING THE ALPHA FIGHTER DISAPPEAR INTO THE DISTANCE. HENSON FOX STANDS NEAR MARLENE WATCHING HER AS SHE REMAINS THERE, IN THE MIDDLE OF TIME SQUARE WISHING FOR SOMETHING THAT MAY NEVER COME TO FRUITION.  
  
AS SCOTT APPROACHES HIS FLEET IN HIS ALPHA FIGHTER THE NEWS OF THE RIOT HAS SPREAD THROUGH OUT THE RDF.  
  
JUST A FEW HOURS LATER MARLENE IS SITTING UPON A TREE STUMP. SHE PINS PICTURES OF ANNIE AND HERSELF TOGETHER UPON ONE OF THE FAVORITE SPOTS IN THE CITY. CENTRAL PARK IS WhERE ANNIE AND MARLENE WOULD VISIT EACH OTHER TO TALK ABOUT OLD TIMES. WHILE MARLENE IS THERE SHE CAN HERE FOOTSTEPS.  
  
Sera: Marlene?  
  
MARLENE TURNS HER HEAD TO THE REAR. IT'S SERA, LANCER, LUNK, ROOK AND RAND WITH TEARFUL EYES.  
  
Rand: We heard the news and we came right away.  
  
Rook: Yes when Henson told me what happened I couldn't believe it.  
  
Lancer: It is so good to see you again  
  
Lunk: I think that it is only appropriate that we memorialize Annie right now.  
  
Marlene: Lancer… would you sing for us?  
  
Lancer: OK, I will  
  
LANCER BEGINS TO SING A SONG. AS THE SONG BEGINS SCOTT BEGINS HIS JOURNEY. HE GIVES THE ORDER TO SET COORDINATES AND MOVE OUT. HE TAKES TIME TO WATCH THE EARTH IN DISTANCE THROUGH HIS WINDOW AS IT PANS AWAY. SCOTT BEGINS TO THINK TO HIMSELF ..IT IS MY VOW TO ALL MANKIND THAT I WILL NOT ALLOW THE EARTH TO TOTTER AGAIN. I AM WHAT I AM, AND THAT IS A SOLDIER. THAT IS MY LIFE. I'M SORRY MARLENE BUT I JUST CAN'T LOVE YOU.  
  
AT THE SAME TIME, IT IS ALMOST AS IF SCOTT CAN HERE LANCERS SAD SONG.  
  
There, was once a time, when there was love  
  
There, was humankind, at peace like doves  
  
There were clouds, with linings of silver above.  
  
There were those who'd die, die for love.  
  
Now, do you, remember.  
  
Do, you! rem-em-ber!  
  
Do, you! re,-mem-ber!  
  
Do you remember love!  
  
Do you remember love!  
  
END OF EPISODE 1  
  
CLOSING CREDITS 


	2. Episode 2 Homecoming

Episode 2 "Homecoming"  
  
Setting: Courtyard/ Wedding Scene/ Reception  
  
AS LANCER AND SERA DANCE THEIR FIRST DANCE, IN THE BACKGROUND YOU CAN HEAR THE VOICE OF LYNN MINMAY ON CD "IT'S YOU, AS THEY LOOK IN EACH OTHER EYES THEY VOW NEVER TO ALLOW THE OTHER TO TOTTER. LANCER TELLS SERA THAT SHE WILL ALWAYS BE HIS ONE AND ONLY LOVE... AS THEY DANCE SERA IS A BIT UNEASY AS SHE IS STILL GETTING ADJUSTED TO HUMAN CULTURE. IT IS A BRIGHT SUNNY DAY, AND THE SUNLIGHT REFLECTS OFF SERA EYES AS SHE SHEDS TEARS OF JOY.  
  
ROOK AND RAND ARE SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER IN ATTENDANCE AT THE RECEPTION ROOK IS CAPTIVATED BY THE MOMENT, BUT RAND IS NOT SO ENTHUSED…  
  
Rand: I just don't get what's with this wedding stuff… Why buy the cow when you can have the milk for free.  
  
Rook: RAND!!! HER BODY LANGUAGE IS AS IF HE JUST INSULTED HER, A LITTLE ANNOYED BY THE FACT THAT RAND HAS RUINED THE MOMENT.  
  
Rand: Sorry if I offended you, but I just don't see settling down and becoming a family man. To be with someone forever, HUH! what a thought!  
  
Rook: THINKING TO HERSELF…Typical Man… I hope that one day I will find my soul mate. ROOK LOOKS OVER AT RAND AND SHE CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL AN ATTACHMENT TO A PERSON WHOM SHE HAS EXPERIENCED SO MUCH WITH. SHE HAS MEMORIES OF HER MOST PRECIOUS MOMENT. RIDING OFF INTO THE WILDERNESS TOGETHER AFTER THE INVID LEFT THE EARTH. AT THAT MOMENT SHE WAS FREE. SHE DID NOT HAVE A CARE IN THE WORLD. AWE BUT HE'LL NEVER BE A FAMILY MAN. HE'S TOO IMMATURE. HE'LL NEVER GROW UP.  
  
Setting: 7 months later/ Cruiser 1; A battle ship designed as a compliment to a larger battle fortress. It was built by the Xeno foundation.  
  
RAND IS IN FLIGHT ON A ROUTINE TRAINING MISSION. HE IS FLYING A DELTA FIGHTER…  
  
Rand: Scratch 3!!! AS HE TAKES OUT 3 SIMULATED TARGETS WITH 2 SHOTS. HIS FLYING SKILLS ARE IMPRESSIVE AS HE BARREL ROLLS AND TAKES OUT 7 ADDITIONAL TARGETS IN THE PROCESS. A QUICK PUSH OF THE THROTTLE AND A SWITCH TO BATTLOID MODE MAKES FOR AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY AS HE PROCEEDS TO DO A DANGEROUS FLY BY NEAR "CRUISER 1, RIGHT IN THE FACE OF COMMANDER ROOK BARTLEY. HE PUSHES THE VERITECH TO THE LIMIT, THE COMPUTER CONTROLS MALFUNCTION. RAND STRUGGLES TO REGAIN CONTROL. RAND REMAINS CALM AND SLOWLY BEGINS TO STABILIZE THE VERITECH. HE'S IS A LITTLE EMBARRASSED BUT HE'LL BE OK…  
  
Rook: Lieutenant, what on earth are you trying to do get yourself killed.  
  
Rand: Awe chill out, I'm just having a little fun. I was in complete control the entire time.  
  
Rook: We are not here to have fun Lieutenant! We are here to train!! This is a serious training mission!  
  
Rand: In case you haven't noticed, Commander, the war ended over 10 years ago!  
  
Rook: Your service with the Spacy will end if you don't learn some discipline! I will not have you risk destroying that plane for the sake of your ego! Now bring that Veritech back to base! That's an order!  
  
Rand: Well, I'm glad to see that you're so concerned for my safety!  
  
Rook: Actually, I'm more concerned about the plane!  
  
Rand{Talking aloud to himself}: What a SourPuss!  
  
Rook {Overheard}: I hear that!! You should learn how to turn off your COM link when you are talking to yourself Lieutenant! Some of us may not want to here what you have to say…  
  
RAND AND HIS SQUAD PROCEEDS BACK TO BASE, HE CAN HEAR THEM ALL SNICKERING OVER HE RADIO.  
  
Rand: Hey, What are you guys laughing at!!!!  
  
Squad {in unison}: Oh nothing sir  
  
Rand: Perhaps some latrine duty would wipe those smirks off your faces huh?  
  
Squad {in unison}: Uh… no need for that sir!  
  
Rand: Well, That's what I though.. Now back to base!  
  
Setting: Later that day… Moon Base Luna/ Sera and Lancer are under the protective bubble that serves as an artificial atmosphere restraint for the base. They are both touring the SDF5; A non-transforming battle fortress that is approximately 3 miles in length. Inside of the ship is the Sterling, an Invidon powered ship built in secret inside of the SDF5. It is scheduled to be released at the military parade scheduled for next month. Only a select few are allowed to see this ship.  
  
Sera: What a good idea to have our honeymoon actually be on the moon.  
  
Lancer: Yeah, well I thought that since we really didn't get to have a honeymoon on our wedding day, that this would be something special.  
  
Sera: It is special. Any place on earth would be special for me as long as I'm with you. Your culture is much different from that of ours. The Invid were so caught up in acquiring the necessary Protoculture to survive that we forgot what it was like to live in peace and have a real culture. And to carry a life inside of me… This something that I could never achieve in Invid culture.  
  
Lancer: Well, I plan to open up a whole new world for you. Earth's culture was almost destroyed in all of the wars, but you'll be able to experience all the culture you want as long as we have the RDF to defend us.  
  
Sera: I love you. This experience of love has enabled me to look at things much differently that I could in Invid culture. I envy humans for being able to be so resilient.  
  
Lancer: You should envy no one, your beauty and resilience is much grander than any human I've ever met.  
  
SERA SUDDENLY FALLS TO THE FLOOR AND BEGINS TO COUGH VIOLENTLY. HER HEART BEAT STARTS TO INCREASE AND SHE BEGINS TO FEAR FOR HER LIFE. SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING AND NEITHER DOES LANCER OR THE ONLOOKERS  
  
Lancer: Sera? Sera!  
  
Sera: I don't know what's wrong with me! AS SHE BECOMES SHORT OF BREATH… Lancer Please help!  
  
Lancer: Someone call a doctor!!! Stay calm sera I'm right here.. Just hold on help will be here soon. Get a doctor someone!!! LANCER IS FRANTIC HIS ONE AND ONLY LOVE PERISHING RIGHT BEFORE HIS VERY EYES AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT HE CAN DO TO HELP. AS A DOCTOR APPEARS ON THE SCENE IT TAKES 5 PEOPLE TO PULL LANCER AWAY TO GIVE THE DOCTOR ROOM TO EXAMINE SERA. LANCER IS WEEPING AND AS HE LOOKS INTO THE HEAVENS TO PRAY TO HIS GOD THAT SERA IS OK…  
  
SUDDENLY OUT OF HYPERSPACE THERE IS A BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT. IT CAN BE SEEN FROM THE MOON BASE AND EARTH. IT DOES NOT GO UNNOTICED AS PEOPLE STARE INTO THE SKIES FROM THEIR HOMES AND PLACES OF WORK… ONLY THE LIGHT CAN BE SEEN BUT A MASSIVE SHIP EMERGES FROM DEEP SPACE… THE SOURCE, UNKNOWN, ALL SYSTEMS GO RED ALERT ABOARD THE SDF5 THE ACCOMPANYING SHIPS AND EARTH DEFENSES. ALL SHIPS READY THEMSELVES IMMEDIATELY FOR AN ATTACK FROM AN UNKNOWN THREAT, READY TO DEFEND THE EARTH AND IT'S NEWFOUND FREEDOM AT ALL COST.  
  
OVER THE INTERCOM YOU CAN HERE THE SOUNDS OF COMMANDERS PREPARING THEIR SQUADS FOR GIVING THEM THERE BATTLE INSTRUCTIONS.  
  
Rand/ Rook/ Admiral John Keller: Oh no! Not again! AS THEY STARE AT THE MONITOR THERE IS COMPLETE SILENCE ABOARD CRUISER 1.  
  
Rand: I've got to get to my Veritech RAND RUNS OFF!  
  
Rook: Battle stations every one!!!!  
  
Admiral John Keller: Are you ready Rook?  
  
Rook: As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
ALL THROUGHOUT THE FLEET SOLDIERS ARE HURRYING TO THEIR BATTLE STATIONS. VERITECHS ARE LAUNCHED TO MEET THE APPROACHING SHIP. THE UNKNOWN VESSEL IS OUT OF FIRING RANGE SO THE VERITECHS LAUNCH WITH THE INTENTIONS TO MOVE IN CLOSER TO INVESTIGATE.  
  
ABOARD THE UNKNOWN SHIP, THE COMMANDING OFFICER S ARE HAVING TROUBLE WITH MUCH OF THERE COMPUTER SYSTEMS AND PARTICULARLY THERE TRANSMITTERS. THEY ARE HUMAN IN APPEARANCE BUT WITHOUT SUFFICIENT POWER IT IS HARD TO MAKE OUT THE FACES OF THE SHADOWY FIGURES ABOARD THE SHIP.  
  
Commanding Officer of Unknown ship: We can not make contact and they are coming in fast… THE OFFICER PAUSES FOR A MOMENT TO TAKE IN THE MASSIVE DISPLAY OF SHIPS THAT MAY SERVE AS AN UNFRIENDLY WELCOMING PARTY… Such power!!! Look at the size of that fleet!  
  
2nd Commanding Officer of Unknown ship: Amazing! I hope that we can break through!  
  
Commanding Officer of Unknown ship: We'll have to launch our fighters!  
  
SUDDENLY THE LIGHTS COME ON.  
  
Technician: We have restored power to the sub generators.  
  
Rick Hunter: Excellent! How about communications?  
  
Technician: Negative sir. We just don't have enough resources.  
  
Max Sterling: Well at least the lights work.  
  
Lisa Hunter: We have to do something quickly, we are running out of time! If they don't recognize us they will probably destroy us!  
  
Myria: I know! Let's all get into our Veritechs and meet them half way. They will have to recognize a Veritech when they see it.  
  
Rick: REMAINING CALM THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE ORDEAL…Good idea. Lisa would you care to join me?  
  
Lisa: Yes Rick  
  
Max: OK, Myria and I will follow along in my Alpha.  
  
Rick: Lets go!! Commander Johnson you have the bridge.  
  
Commander Johnson: Yes Sir! AS RICK MAX LISA AND MYRIA RUSH DOWN THE CORRIDOR TO THEIR AWAITING VERITECHS….  
  
INSIDE THE VERITECH  
  
Rick: It's been so long since I've flown on of these things.  
  
Lisa: I'm sure you'll do fine.  
  
MAX TAKES OFF DOWN THE EXIT TUNNEL DOING A BARREL ROLL AT A HIGH RATE OF SPEED.  
  
Rick: Well, Max has still got it.  
  
Max: Come on Admiral lets see what you've got!  
  
Rick: I think I'll just take it easy. I wouldn't want to come off as too threatening to our welcome party.  
  
Max: I'll try to contact them using my radio… THERE IS ONLY STATIC AND SOME MUSIC FROM A MOON BASE RADIO STATION. "Look up Look Up Look Up the Sky is Falling" … I'm getting no response. Except for this song… Hey it's pretty good huh?  
  
Lisa: I like it.  
  
Rick: Not quite as good as Minmay however…  
  
Lisa: Hmph! LISA HAS THE LOOK OF JEALOUSY IN HER EYES AT THE MENTION OF MINMAY…  
  
AFTER THE SONG RICK AND LISA CAN HEAR THE DJ…  
  
DJ: "Thanks for listening everyone that was no doubt one of your all time favorites Yellow Dancer AKA Lancer a celebrity and war hero in one. No doubt we are all praying for the speedy recovery of his wife Sera. For those of you who may have been on Mars during the last news announcement, Sera suddenly fell ill while she and Lancer were on there honeymoon vacation on moon base Luna. This right before the mysterious light appeared in space. We are all concerned; As we all know Sera is an Invid, and scientists believe that the strange reaction may have something to do with the phenomenon in space. As our military go off into space to investigate, we salute them and pray for there safe return. This is "M.C. Fly" with KRDF signing off with another favorite! As we reflect on the love that brought Sera and Lancer together, lets listen to the great Lynn Minmay… "To be in Love"  
  
Rick: An Invid and a human together? Huh… I guess it's no more strange than a Znetraedi and a human. Love… a powerful thing. RICK FINALLY LAUNCHES AFTER A LITTLE TROUBLE HOLDING THE PLANE IN A STEADY HOVER. EN ROUTE REFLECT ON THE MEMORIES OF HIS DEAR FRIEND LYNN MINMAY.  
  
Lisa: Rick!!! We're heading straight for them slow down!  
  
Rick: Uh.. OH! Sorry.  
  
Lisa: I bet!  
  
THEY APPROACH THE WELCOME PARTY.  
  
RAND ND HIS TEAM OF SHADOW FIGHTERS ZOOMS IN WITH THE VISUAL SCANNERS.  
  
Rand: Hey! Those look like Alpha's!  
  
Corporal Johnson: Do you think it could be Scott returning?  
  
RAND DOES A FLY BY OVER THE COCKPIT OF RICK'S VERITECH. UPSIDE DOWN, HE CAN SEE RIGHT INSIDE.  
  
Rand: Nope it's not Scott.  
  
Rick: Hey! Whose that showboat? Cocky little twerp! In my day he wouldn't hold a candle to me!  
  
Max: Hey, well maybe we should give them a show!  
  
SUDDENLY THE AFTERBURNERS FROM THE MAIN ENGINES OF THE VERITECHS IGNITE LEAVING BEHIND A STREAKING JET STREAM. THEY RAPIDLY TAKE OFF SIDE BY SIDE EACH OTHER IN A VERTICAL CLIMB. IT IS AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY. BOTH JETS DOING "DOUGHNUTS" AROUND EACH OTHER.  
  
Lisa: OK Rick that's enough, isn't your ego filled yet? You know you're getting too old for acrobatics.  
  
Rick: Yes dear.  
  
Max: Ha Ha Ha Ha, Well it seems that the boss is going to break up your party Rick.  
  
Myria: OK Max, you've had your fun too.  
  
Max: Yes dear.  
  
Lisa talking to Myria: Oh brother, will they ever grow up… Myria and Lisa laughing together, ha ha ha ha!  
  
AS THEY HEAD TOWARD THE ESCORT PARTY, RAND AND THE OTHER PILOTS ARE IN AWE OF THERE FLYING SKILLS. THEY ARE ESCORTED TO CRUISER 1.  
  
ON DECK BOTH COCKPITS OPEN…  
  
A representative from the fleet comes to meet them. It is Admiral John Keller: Good day!… Huh? No! Is it you?  
  
Rick: Yes it's me, I guess…  
  
John Keller: STANDS AT ATTENTION AND SOLUTES THEM ALL. It is so good to see you all!  
  
Max: At ease Admiral.  
  
John Keller: Sir! Yes sir!  
  
RICK TAKES A MOMENT TO LOOK AROUND AT HIS SURROUNDINGS.  
  
Rick: My how things have changed. You have developed a huge fleet.  
  
John Keller: Yes this time we would be ready for anything. With the development of human clones we were able to produce enough manpower to build a magnificent defense force.  
  
Rick: Clones? RICK HAS A WORRIED LOOK IN HIS EYES. HE HAS MEMORIES OF ZENTRAEDI CLONES INSIDE OF CLOSE CHAMBERS WHEN HE WAS TRAPPED ON BOARD THE ZENTRAEDI SHIP. Oh, well… good work… AS HE TRIES TO PLAY OFF HIS CONCERN.  
  
Lisa: HAS A SADDENED LOOK IN HER EYES. So you successfully fought off the Invid huh?  
  
John Keller: And the Robotech Masters! We would not have successfully fought off the Invid, however without the aid of your fleet.  
  
Lisa: BEGINS TO SHED TEARS, (TRYING TO HOLD BACK FROM CRYING) The earth … it's so beautiful.  
  
Rick: STARES OUT THE WINDOW AT THE EARTH. It's been a long time.  
  
Lisa: We almost didn't have a home to come back to, and it would have been all my fault.  
  
Rick What do you mean?  
  
Lisa: We left the earth with just a mediocre defense and expected it to make do with what little resources that were left. Then the Neutron S missile project almost wiped the earth of all life. I can't believe that we almost let that happen!  
  
Rick: We did what we had to do Lisa. It was the only way at the time. But look at the earth now. Look at its beauty.  
  
John Keller: Yes men and women like you have fought to the death to protect its beauty. Some decisions were made by some that were hard decisions But they were necessary in order to preserve human life. The people of earth understand that… Welcome home.  
  
Lisa: That's just it. Preserving human life. Not just the earth so that we would have a home to come back to. But all life. But I thank you, Admiral, for your condolences.  
  
CRUISER ONE BEGINS TO ENTER EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE AS THEY BRING EARTH'S HEROES BACK TO VERY GROUND THEY FOUGHT TO PROTECT, LIGHT YEARS AWAY.  
  
AS THE NEWS OF THERE RETURN SPREAD…  
  
PEOPLE ON EARTH ARE LISTENING TO THE RADIO WHEN THEY HEAR THIS ANNOUNCEMENT…  
  
DJ: This is once again "M.C. Fly" with KRDF… Good News everyone! The disturbance in space was not an enemy ship defolding as some had thought. It was the return of the SDF3!!! A warm welcome goes out to Admiral Rick Hunter and his crew as they have safely returned home to us. Our heroes have returned home!!!  
  
THROUGHOUT THE EARTH, THERE IS A COUNTLESS NUMBER OF PEOPLE WAITING PLANNING TO ASSEMBLE AT HQ TO GIVE THEM A HEROES WELCOME. THERE ARE MIXED EMOTIONS HOWEVER….  
  
John Keller: So Admiral Hunter, were there other survivors? What about Bretai and others.  
  
Rick: Well there were quite a number lost in the battles in deep space against the Regent.  
  
John Keller: Regent???  
  
Rick: Well I see that we've got some catching up to do. How about we have a nice hot dinner somewhere and I'll give and your crew the run down on our journey with the Sentinels.  
  
John Keller: I'll send a welcoming party to escort the SDF3 into earth orbit.  
  
RICK LOOKS OUT THE WINDOW AT THE EARTH AND BEGINS TO SMILE. HOLDING LISA BY HIS SIDE HE THINKS TO HIMSELF..." THANKS TO ALL WHO FOUGHT TO PRESERVE THE SANCTITY OF THE EARTH. THANK YOU SCOTT, YOU WON'T BE FORGOTTEN… I WISH THAT GLOVAL WERE STILL ALIVE TO SEE THIS."  
  
THE EPISODE ENDS WITH A 1-MINUTE JOURNEY INTO RICK'S MIND. MEMORIES OF GLOVAL, GRANT, THE BRIDGE BUNNIES, BEN DIXON, AND ROY FOKKER.  
  
"WHAT NOW BIG BROTHER… NOW THAT THERE IS PEACE, WHAT'S MY PURPOSE IN LIFE? YOU WERE RIGHT, ONCE THIS ROBOTECH THING GETS IN YOUR BLOOD THERE IS NO WAY TO STOP IT" THE SHIP SETTLES DOWN AT AN AIR FIELD NEAR HQ.  
  
  
  
END OF EPISODE 2  
  
CLOSING CREDITS 


	3. Episode 3 Debriefing

Episode 3: "The debriefing"  
  
Setting: New York City/ Time Square/ Thousands of people crowd the streets in celebration of the return of the SDF3 and crew. As Rick, Lisa, Max and Myria step off the Cruiser there is the smell of fresh flowers as there is a patch of daisies near the landing field. This is where the Empire State Building once stood. New York City has had its share of tragedy, none-the-less through the vigilance of its people the city has survived 3 intergalactic wars. They returning heroes approach their waiting car when Rick takes a moment to indulge himself in the memories of home.  
  
Rick: Wow... I never thought that New York City would still be standing when we returned. Most of the buildings are still in tact.  
  
Myria: Yes and even the statue of Liberty still stands.  
  
Lisa: I wonder why the Invid decided to leave New York City in tact.  
  
Myria: Well, I won't complain. I'm just grateful that it wasn't destroyed.  
  
Max. Probably because they wanted to use it for there own purposes. According to our scouting reports there was an Invid headquarters where the Empire State Building once stood.  
  
As the battle worn heroes get into their awaiting car the SDF3 approaches earth. A shuttle is sent to retrieve the senior members of the ship. After loading one of the passengers, the pilot is in awe...  
  
Exedore: Greetings soldier...  
  
Pilot of shuttle: Greetings Minister Exedore! It is an honor to be in your company!  
  
Dana Sterling: Ahem!!  
  
Pilot of shuttle: Oh... I am sorry madam. (The pilot notices the markings of a senior officer upon the uniform and he salutes her.)  
  
Dana: Well aren't you going to open the door for a lady?  
  
Pilot: Uhhh, Yes madam!! Sorry!!  
  
Dana: Hmph! (Dana looks back into the SDF3 and motions to two others...) Hurry now, we do not want to miss the parade...  
  
Bowie Grant: OK, I'm coming! Come along Musica...  
  
Musica: I'll be right there.  
  
As they board the shuttle, the pilot prepares to embark. He engages the thrusters and they go swiftly to there destination.  
  
Meanwhile at the parade in New York, Rick, Lisa, Max and Myria have arrived. They move slowly down toward Time Square. In the distance they can here the cheers of the people. But one voice in particular catches the attention of Rick.  
  
Man in Crowd: Hey Rick!!! Admiral Hunter!!! Where is Minmay? This incites the people in his vicinity to be curious as to the whereabouts of Minmay. At that moment the shuttle arrives, landing in a cleared landing area in Time Square. As the shuttle lands there is further inquiry.  
  
Woman in the Crowd. Maybe that's Minmay!!  
  
Crown in unison: Minmay! Minmay! Minmay! Minmay! (They continue this chant for a couple minutes...)  
  
Suddenly the shuttle hatch opens. A female figure is the first to approach the door. As Dana steps out of the shuttle, the crow goes silent. Disappointed that it is not Minmay the crowd begins to murmur. Who is that, some ask... Dana attempts to break the ice...  
  
Dana: Well I know that I've aged some but give me a break! It's me... Dana.. and it is so good to be home. Now can someone tell me where the nearest burger joint is? I haven't had a decent meal in months.  
  
As Bowie, Exedore and Musica step out of the shuttle they are amazed at the large number of people gathered to welcome them home.  
  
Bowie: That Dana... She's always kidding around.  
  
The Master of ceremonies grabs a microphone as Rick, Lisa, Max, Myria and the others make there way toward a temporary platform in the middle of Time Square.  
  
Master of Ceremonies: Ladies and Gentlemen I ask that you give a warm welcome to our long lost heroes. Our prayers have been answered that they return safely home to us!  
  
The crowd breaks out into applause and cheer. The warm welcome brings tears to the eyes of Myria. Dana stares at Myria with a distant look in her eyes.  
  
Dana: (Thinking to herself ) My mother cries and yet a feel no sympathy for her. Why not?  
  
As Max hugs Myria in an effort to console her Dana smiles. But the smiles are not directed toward her parents. They are directed toward a man in the crowd that has caught her attention. She winks at him and he winks back.  
  
Bowie: Ahem! Dana!?  
  
Dana: Oh Bowie, lighten up. It's been years since I've seen I've had time for men so I plan to live it up while I am back here on earth. You already have your soul mate, and now it's time for me to find mine.  
  
Bowie: Oh Brother!  
  
The heroes set off toward the World Government Headquarters. En rout, he is heckled by a man who still feels the pain of war. One whose family members died because of what seemed to be endless years of war. Rick Hunter stops to console one individual who then breaks down and weeps, holding a picture of him along with his late son, sister and wife of 7 years. Also his brother, who was killed as a result of the treasonous acts of Jonathan Wolf.  
  
Grieving man: Why? Why? Why did you leave us without any way of defending ourselves. Don't you understand?! I can still see the Bioroids, and the Shock Troopers in my sleep. And that traitor! Damn him! Damn him to hell!  
  
Lisa: Gasp!  
  
Grieving Man: DAMN THEM ALL!!!  
  
The man runs off into the distance as he drops the framed picture to the ground, shattering the glass and frame as the picture is whipped away by the east wind. Rick calls to the man but to no avail.  
  
Rick drops his head in confusion and regret. A woman in the crowd consoles him...  
  
Woman in the Crowd: Admiral, it's not your fault. Most of the people on earth do not blame you for what happened. We are grateful for you and the others who fought and risked their lives. Some even gave their lives so that we might live. Thanks!  
  
The crowd in unison applauds in agreement. LONG LIVE THE HUNTERS!  
  
Rick: Thank you madam. Thank you the people of earth for your resilience and your support. Without you there would be no us!  
  
Rick Hunter sets off to the HQ debriefing room where he has acquired almost a cult like following.  
  
As Rick and his crew make their way toward the briefing room, he is presented with a special honor. The counsel of world leaders are all gathered in the briefing room. The current president of the New World Government, Jaylen Gloval, grandson of Henry Glovals younger brother Tom Gloval, stands up from his chair...  
  
Jaylen Gloval: Admiral Hunter, My great uncle would have been very proud. You have served the earth well. I present to you the Presidents chair. I we, the people of earth ask that you be our leader. Please accept this priveledge sir. It would mean a lot to me. And if henry were alive, this is what he would want.  
  
Rick pauses for a moment to ponder over the vivid memories of Henry Glovals final battle. He can still remember, as if it were just a day ago. Khyrons ship locked into a head on collision with the SDF1.. Nooo!!!! As Rick desperately plays the scene over and over again in his head. And it all ends the same way each time. The collision, and Henry and his crew are destined to make the SDF1 their final resting place. Even in his head he cannot change the outcome. If only there was something more he could do. If only he had commandeered the Protoculture matrix from new Detroit City when he had the chance. The SDF1 and 2 may have been saved from their final destruction. As Rick graciously accepts his new role as commander and chief of the New World Government. Max is also presented with special honor.  
  
Jaylen Gloval: And to you Captain Sterling, I present the promotion to the rank of Admiral of the RDF fleet.  
  
Max: With your permission Rick, I accept.  
  
Rick: There is no one in my opinion who deserves it more that you Max. Congratulations!!  
  
Max makes his flag ship the SDF4. Dana Sterling is given command of the SDF5. Exedore is given command of the SDF6. Meanwhile the questions continue as to the whereabouts of Minmay, Bretai, and others.  
  
World Counsel of Leaders: Now ladies and gentlemen, I realize that you are eager to return to a normal life. But you must please entertain our curiosity. After all, you were gone away for quite some time and no doubt accomplished much in your journeys to deep space. Tell about it.  
  
Delegate: Tell us where Minmay is, and Bretai...  
  
Rick: It's a long story ( As Rick drops his head down) Minmay... I can still remember the final battle of Bretai... he was mining ore on the planet of Fantoma. An Invid attack forced us to retreat to a farther distance from the planet. Many of the sentinel squadrons were defeated easily by the Regent horde. The battle moved in toward the mining stations. Bretai, noticed that the battle was approaching his station. He called for the other Zentraedi miners to grab whatever weapon they could find and fight till the death. When our forces arrived for the counter attack, it was too late. I never saw Bretai again. We searched for him but we never found him. Some hold out hope that he is still alive. But that would be hard to reasonably conclude.  
  
For me all that is left is memories. Memories of those who have fallen in battle. Sure, we made it home OK, but at what expense... (Thinking to himself) Roy... Big brother, what now?  
  
Rick begins to brief the delegates on his journey into deep space. At that moment a telegram arrives for one of the delegates. It reads...  
  
Update... Status on mysterious sickness involving the Invid Sera. Doctors have not determined the cause of the illness, only that it has effected her nerve system causing her immune system to overreact, killing off needed vital tissue. Lancer has been examined and it has been determined that his health has not been effected by the mysterious illness. At this point there is not enough evidence to enact a full quarantine of the Invid Ariel a.k.a. Marlene, nor the human clones. We are monitoring the situation closely and will advise once new information is gathered.  
  
Narrator: A new turn of events, as long lost heroes return to an earth unlike that which they left long ago. There are new challenges, and who knows what the future has in store for the people caught up in this thing called Robotech. Stay tuned for episode 4 "Tear Drops" as we continue to follow the amazing saga of Robotech!  
  
CLOSING CREDITS 


	4. Episode 4 - Teardrops

Episode 4 "Teardrops"  
  
It is a windy morning in New York City. But miles away in New Boston the weather is calm but the sky is foggy. Through the fog you can see Boston Memorial Hospital as it towers above its surroundings and disappears into the foggy skies. On the 4oth floor is where the Invid Sera is hospitalized. Under the care of the best doctors in the world, Sera seems to be stabilizing…  
  
Dr. Marquiss: Hmmm… Dr Martin can you come here for a second.  
  
Dr. Martin: Sure Joe, what's up?  
  
Dr. Marquiss: It seems that the baby is perfectly healthy despite Seras current condition. It is amazing that her body could continue to support another life.  
  
Dr. Martin: Baby?  
  
Dr. Marquiss: You didn't know?  
  
Dr. Martin: When we examined her there was no signs of pregnancy… Call Lancer up here..  
  
Meanwhile in the waiting area there is a page… "Lancer, will you please come to room 4001 immediately"  
  
Lancer: Huh? I'd better get going. Perhaps this is good news… (Lancer stops in his tracks or ... bad news)  
  
Lancer makes his way to the room where Doctors are waiting.  
  
Dr. Martin: Lancer did you know that Sera was pregnant.  
  
Lancer: Of course.  
  
Dr. Martin: During the examination, we were unable to detect a pregnancy. The Invid make up is quite complex. However, not much unlike our own make up. We are still learning much as were go. I wanted to communicate to you however that we will be attempting to extract the baby within the next 48 hours. We feel that this will enable Seras natural recovery mechanisms to restore Seras health…  
  
Lancer: OK.  
  
Dr. Marquiss: However, there is the potential risk that the baby may not survive such a premature extraction. It's a catch 22. Therefore we need your approval to perform the operation… I'll give some time to think about it before making your decision…  
  
At that moment the warning buzzer sounds from Seras heart and respiratory monitor…  
  
Dr. Martin: Doctor I need your assistance, give me a hand with the shock treatment.  
  
Lancer stands with a blank stare on his face..  
  
Lancer: SERA!  
  
Dr. Marquiss: Nurse get him out of here!!!  
  
Nurse: But…  
  
Dr. Martin: NOW!!!  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry Lancer you must go to the waiting room.  
  
As the nurse escorts Lancer to the waiting room against Lancers will Lunk and Marlene walk into the waiting area.  
  
Marlene: Lancer! Old buddy.. I'm so sorry about what happened. Here perhaps these will cheer you up. These are apples hand picked from my new farm… Lancer?  
  
Lancer is oblivious to the fact that there are others in the room he falls to the floor grief stricken and begins to weep…  
  
Marlene: OH NO!!!  
  
Lunk: Oh no come on Marlene I need your help in cheering up Lancer, don't you both go week on me…  
  
Marlene begins to cry…  
  
Lancer What's wrong Marlene. Can you sense that sera is sick?  
  
Marlene: Um… I… It's terrible. I'm losing her.  
  
Lancer: What do you mean… "losing her"?  
  
Marlene: Please Sera you must be strong! Fight it Sera!  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital room…  
  
Dr Martin: It's no use! We must save the baby! Nurse, hand me a scalpel.  
  
As the nurse gives the Doctor a scalpel, he immediately takes the necessary action of extracting the infant from its dying mother. The operation though inextricable, was successful. The baby was immediately taken to life support by the nurse. In the waiting room the mood becomes solemn.  
  
Lancer: Please Marlene, tell me what you can sense.  
  
Marlene: Sera… she's going to die.  
  
Lancer: How can you be so sure?  
  
Marlene: We Invid are all connecting telepathically. We can feel each others pain and emotions. I can tell you that sera loves you very much and that she wishes she had the strength to fight for her life. But she just doesn't have the strength. She is sorry and disappointed that she will not be able to share her most precious moments of her future with you.  
  
Marlene drops to the floor in anguish…  
  
Marlene: THIS HURTS SO MUCH… (MARLENE SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS) WHY MUST IT END THIS WAY!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SERAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Silence fills the room as onlookers stare in disarray. In the background there are people whispering among each other… " Is that Lancer" some ask. A child approached Lancer….  
  
Child: Can I have your autograph?  
  
Childs Mother: No… Jimmy come here! Can't you see that he is in pain… I'm sorry about that Lancer. Is Sera going to be OK?  
  
Lancer runs through the doors down the hall to Seras hospital room. He bursts through the room door where he sees the two doctors and a priest. The doctors shed tears as they look into Lancers eyes. Lancers tears fall down his face. At that moment a nurse walks in carrying a newborn baby girl. The baby is crying as it longs for her mothers touch. This infant will never now her mother. The nurse hands the baby over to Lancer…  
  
Nurse: I know that this is a time of mixed emotions for you. I'm sorry for the loss of your wife. May this baby remind you of the love you had for Sera… God Bless!  
  
Lunk and Marlene solemnly enter the room. The doctors leave to give Lancer a few moments alone with what was one his soul mate. Full of the abundance of life and the spirit of love. The doctors forgot to turn off the heart monitor as the eerie sound of a flat line fills the room.  
  
Lunk: I'm so sorry Lancer.  
  
Marlene: Me too.  
  
The heart monitor automatically shuts down as silence now permeates throughout the hospital. The entire staff wanted so much to save Sera…  
  
There is an announcement on radio stations through out the world. As simultaneously there is a silence that seems to fill the entire earth. There is nothing at all making any noise, not even animals. The only sound is that of the wind as it blows through New York City. And the crying newborn as Lance places it on the chest of it's dead mother. From the ceiling monitor the doctors get a birds eye view of Lancer kneeling weeping silently beside the bed of his dead wife, and crying daughter. Lunk and Marlene both stand near the foot of the bed with their heads hung low Rook and Rand walk into the room slowly with blank stares.  
  
The scene now switches to Haydon where the Regis is located. To zoom in on her face would give evidence of her shedding a tear as she can sense that her princess has ceased to exist.  
  
END OF EPISODE 4  
  
CLOSING CREDITS. 


	5. Episode 5 - Innocence

Episode 5: Innocence  
  
It's a sunny day and the trees are in full bloom as Lancer and Marlene are walking through the park. It has been three months since the death of his beloved companion Sera.  
  
As he sings to his daughter Marlene smiles and wonders what it would be like to experience a childhood. Marlene: So this is the site of the old SDF1. So long ago yet it still symbolizes the strength of the earth.  
  
Lancer: Yes, I was not even born when this ship existed yet I still feel connected to it somehow. Almost as if I spent my childhood being a part of it.  
  
Marlene: I wonder what it's like. To be a child that is  
  
Lancer: It's the best time of your life. No worries no responsibilities.Although I can't really speak on behalf of Sara. Once humans are fully-grown we remember very little if anything at all about our childhood.  
  
Lancer signs and grins as he stares at his child...  
  
Lancer: To be a child again. To erase the hurtful memories. The future looks so bright for her. But who really knows what the future holds.  
  
Lancers memories flash back to the day that he lost Sera to death. As the Doctors try desperately to save her he remembers how helpless he felt. He remembers the pain. Suddenly his consciousness is awakened to the cries of his daughter.  
  
Lancer: Huh??  
  
Marlene: "Oh there-there now". What's wrong little girl. as Marlene takes the baby into her arms and they both settle near a cavern in the park. Suddenly the baby stops crying.  
  
Lancer: Wow. That's amazing, you really have a way with children.  
  
Marlene stares into the baby's eyes but becomes distraught.  
  
Marlene: Please Lancer take her. As Marlene becomes nervous and shaky.  
  
Lancer: What's wrong.  
  
Marlene becomes almost transient as she walks toward the cavern.  
  
Lancer: Marlene? Marlene! There is no response from her.  
  
Lancer proceeds after her as he gets closer to the cavern the baby's eyes glow slightly. Lancer is startled.  
  
Lancer: Ahhhhh!!! As he catches a glimpse of what looks like a small rodent. But it is unlike anything he has ever seen.  
  
Lancer: Wait!!!! That's a...  
  
Marlene: screaming Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Lancer: Marlene! As the pollinator runs off behind it are 5 more and a rattlesnake creeping by the entrance of the cavern.  
  
Lancer: Are you OK?  
  
Marlene: yes. just startled.  
  
Meanwhile at headquarters, Rick is joined by a large crowd who is awaiting to here of his journey into deep space. Rick begins, as the camera switches scenes to Tirole. (Please reference the novels as my story served the purpose of lacing it with a parallel account and a continuation of the Saga of Robotech.  
  
As Rick ends his first account the scene switches back to the SDF Park. Marlene and Lancer have been gone from there for a while. A young child and his father are in the park.  
  
Father: Jason, come back. Leave that thing alone, you don't know where it's been! Jason continues to chase after the pollinator. The pollinator runs into the cavern. Jason pursues it as his father attempt to run him down before going in.  
  
Father: Jason!!!!  
  
Jason: WOW!! Jason is mesmerized by the magnificent glow coming from the interior of the cavern. Jason walks down the tunnel ignoring the calls of his father. When Jason comes to the end; Something shocking: The Invid Flower of Life. Although Jason knows nothing of what he sees he is in awe. As Jason stares at the flowers, the flowers in turn seem to let down it's defesive posture. It is almost as if the flower is living, as if it is intrigued by the boy. It seems to sense that the young boy is not there to bring it harm. For a moment the flowers seem to emit from itself soothing music. "To find for myself the perfect form. One to endure the coming tempest storm As a flower growing wild. I chose the innocence of the child."  
  
As the episode ends as Jason remains silent. The look on Jasons face is one of contentment as he smiles slightly and as in the background there is only the call of his father.  
  
Father: Jason! Jason! Jaaaasoooon!  
  
End of Episode 5 


End file.
